El dragón blanco y la flor de cerezo
by billysuggar
Summary: por motivos del cambio de trabajo de su padre sakura llega a la ciudad de Karakura donde conoce a Toshiro e Ichigo, ¿que es lo que pasara y que nuevas aventuras ocurriran?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I:

La llegada a una nueva ciudad

En la ciudad de Karakura, es una linda mañana de sabado y en las calles un automóvil junto con un camión de mudanza, un padre y su hija se dirigen a su nuevo destino o más bien su nuevo hogar, la chica se ve realmente emocionada con la nueva ciudad aunque en sus pensamientos estén aquellos amigos que tuvo que dejar en su ciudad natal, su padre sonriendo con una amabilidad indescriptible la observa mientras ella ve por la ventana, se sentía un poco culpable por el hecho de que no pudiera terminar la preparatoria en su ciudad debido al cambio repentino de trabajo.

Siento mucho no haberte dejado terminar la preparatoria en Tomoeda como querías Sakura- dijo su padre mientras conducía y la aludida volteo con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo.

No te preocupes Papá, no se pudo evitar, lo bueno fue que pude terminar la mitad del primer año, aunque me pone nerviosa entrar a una escuela nueva a mediados de años, seguro que todos ya tienen su grupo- su padre la miraba con cara de preocupación- es broma papá no te preocupes veras que todo estará bien.- le sonrió y siguió observando la ciudad.

Llegaron a una calle en la cual había una casa que también era una clínica a un lado de la que sería su casa, les pareció muy conveniente en caso de que pasara algo o tuvieran algún resfriado, comenzaron a bajar las cosas de la mudanza y entraron a su nuevo hogar, Sakura se asombro era un tanto parecida a la que tenían en casa solo un poco diferente, Sakura subió y tomo un cuarto como rehén y después se asomó por la ventana para ver a su padre que aún estaba bajando las cajas de mudanza.

Este será mi cuarto Papá- dijo sonriendo y él le contesto de la misma manera-bajo enseguida para ayudarte.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras para ayudar, y así se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde quedaban solo los muebles grandes al verlos Sakura pensó que definitivamente necesitarían ayuda pero pudo ver tres cajas no muy pesadas las cuales Sakura decidió bajarlas todas al mismo tiempo, y al intentar bajar de la resbalo soltando un grito y casi caía pero alguien logro cargarla con una mano, ella se había asustado por que lo que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza esperando el golpe, las cajas fueron detenidas por otra persona, Sakura al darse cuenta que de no sentir el golpe de la caída abrió uno de sus ojos y después soltó un suspiro.

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el que había detenido las cajas el cual era un chico alto cabello naranja.

Sssi… gracias- y al darse cuenta que la bajaban noto al otro chico y lo miro fijamente.

Ese chico tenía los ojos color turquesa y el cabello albarino era solo un poco más alto que ella, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin quitar la mirada, el sin soltarla completamente, hasta que noto el sonrojo de la chica.

No deberías cargar tú sola esas cajas al mismo tiempo, pudiste hacerte daño- dijo volteando hacia su compañero y la chica solo asintió penosamente.

Sakura estas bien escuche tu grito- dijo su padre mientras salía y con aspecto preocupado.

Si papá, casi caía con las cajas pero estas personas me ayudaron- dijo sonriente y rascando su cabeza.

Ah! Ustedes son los que se mudaron a un lado- dijo el de cabello naranja.

Sí, mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y ella es mi hija Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- dijo sonriente.

Ah sí igualmente, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo presentándose. Al ver que el otro no decía nada Sakura se animó un poco a preguntar.

Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dijo pero vio que la mirada del chico era un poco fría, incluso le dio un poco de miedo.

Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo inclinándose.

Se ve que eres un chico muy serio Hitsugaya- kun,- dijo sonriente y el solo agacho la mirada.

Él vive con nosotros, es mi primo- dijo Ichigo.

Oh vaya debe ser difícil estar lejos de tus familiares- dijo Sakura.

No los tengo- dijo y después se dio la vuelta para entrar en su respectiva casa.

Lo..lo siento- dijo avergonzada apenas acababa de llegar a la ciudad y ya había metido la pata.

No te preocupes Shiro-chan es así- dijo con maldad, y después se giró Toshiro.

Ya te he dicho que es Hitsugaya para ti!- dijo regresando al lugar con una vena de enojado. Sakura aguanto una pequeña risa por su reacción.

Lo que digas Shiro-chan,- dijo Ichigo- ¿necesitan ayuda para los muebles?- dijo Ichigo.

Oh, bueno – dijo el papá de Sakura al ver el camión- me supongo que sí, pero no me gustaría que perdieran tiempo de estudios ustedes apenas regresan de la escuela y creo que deberían descansar- dijo preocupado

No se preocupe así terminaran más pronto- dijo Ichigo mientras se quitaba la mochila- vamos Shiro-chan- el cual solo se tenía cara de enojado por no llamarle con más respeto.

Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa radiante y Toshiro de alguna manera cambio un poco de humor y solo soltó un suspiro como de derrota.

Después de unas horas habían terminado de acomodar los muebles dentro de la casa, todos terminaron muy exhaustos, Sakura llego con unas bebidas para todos para agradecerles por haberles ayudado.

Tomen- dijo ella extendiéndoles la bebida- en verdad les agradezco la ayuda seguramente entre mi papá y yo no hubiéramos acabado nunca- dijo ella.

Gracias- dijo Ichigo y Toshiro solo asintió- oh vaya ya solo las 9 sera mejor que no vayamos ya casi es hora de cenar y yuzu se pondrá de mal humor si no cenamos o por lo menos intentara estar de mal humor- dijo.

Sakura y su papá los acompañaron a la entrada dándoles las gracias nuevamente, despues pidieron una pizza para cenar y se quedaron platicando mientras cenaban.

Son personas agradable, ¿no lo crees hija?- pregunto Fujitaka mientras cenaban.

Si la verdad es que tuvimos suerte al tener este tipo de vecinos, aunque tienen un poco el carácter de mi hermano- dijo ella sonriente- en especial el chico del cabello blanco…como se llamaba…Shiro-chan- dijo Sakura- Ichigo-san tiene un semblante muy duro pero es una persona buena y ese humor de molestar se parece a la de mi hermano al llamarme monstruo-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Sería bueno darles las gracias de algún modo, de verdad que me ayudaron a acomodar los muebles incluso las camas en sus respectivos cuartos- dijo

Bueno pero amm… pero no sabemos que es lo que les gusta – dijo Sakura mientras se rascaba la barbilla en modo pensativa.

Que te parece un pastel, dudo mucho que a alguien no le guste el pastel- dijo Fujitaka.

Mmmm… me parece perfecto, mañana iré temprano por las cosas que nos hacen falta- dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

Si, por hoy hicimos suficiente y solo falta acomodar lo de las cajas, ser mejor que descansemos- dijo mientras levantaba la mesa.

¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos?- dijo ella.

No te preocupes solo son los platos y vasos, ve a descansar- dijo

Bueno, hasta mañana papá – dijo al ver que su papá estaba volteado agarro otro pedazo de pizza y subió.

Al llegar a su cuarto abrió la ventana para que kero entrara, el solo fue directo hacia la pizza puesto que tenía hambre.

Pensé que nunca se irían- dijo kero devorando la pizza.

Lo siento, pero en verdad nos ayudaron mucho, a esta hora aun no hubiéramos acabado probablemente- dijo sonriente.

Parece ser que te agradaron- dijo kero.

Si, aunque creo que uno de ellos debería de sonreír mas, es muy serio- dijo ella.

Supongo que despues que te conozcan cambiara su expresión- dijo kero mientras seguía comiendo.

¿a que te refieres?- dijo sakura confundida y cansada a la vez.

No es nada malo sakura, es solo que de cierta manera tienes el don de tocar a las personas, ya vez lo que paso con el mocoso cuando había llegado de hong Kong- dijo kero y al voltear vio a sakura con los ojos cerrados- no me estabas escuchando- dijo con una gotita y despues la acobijo y se durmió a un lado ella el también- buenas noches sakura.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kurosaki.

Vaya así que ya conocieron a los nuevos vecinos- dijo Rukia.

Si. Es una chica como de nuestra edad y un señor que es su padre- dijo Ichigo.- shiro- chan y yo les ayudamos a acomodar los muebles.

Que es Hitsugaya, cuando vas a hablarme con mas respeto- dijo con una vena en la cabeza.- además tu fuiste el que me arrastraste a ayudar, yo solo quería llegar a casa.

Oh! Vamos shiro-chan, no me diras que hubieras dejado que esa chica y su padre levantaran esas cosas tan pesadas, además esa chica se ve que es propensa a los accidentes- dijo Ichigo.- y además parecen ser muy buenas personas tienen una sonrisa muy calida ambos. ¿ o no te diste cuenta de eso?- dijo con sisaña para molestar.

¿De que estas hablando?- dijo aburrido.

Shiro-chan arruinas mis ganas de quererme burlar de ti, si no tienes alguna reacción- dijo Ichigo.

No estoy aquí para jugar y los sabes Kurosaki, la sociedad de almas me envio aquí para cuidar la ciudad de eso huecos peligrosos que han salido- dijo un poco bajo.

Es cierto pero normalmente siempre te quedas con orihime y Matsumoto, ¿porque ahora te quedas en mi casa?- dijo.

¿alguna vez has provado lo que ese par de locas hacen para comer?- Ichigo puso una cara de espanto recordando- vez a lo que me refiero, además fue tu hermana la que insitio en que me quedara aquí ya que no tenia donde ir.- dijo fríamente.

Oye no tendras algo con mi hermana ¿o si?- dijo molestando y en eso solo sintió el golpe de un cucharon.

Vamos que te estoy escuchando ichi-nii-san, no le des ideas a este viejo- dijo señalando a su padre que ya se encontraba en el poster de su madre.

Ohhh mi querida Masaki, nuestra hija trajo a su novio a vivir aquí, ya es toda una adolescente- le decía Ishiin al poster.

Ves lo que te digo- dijo con una gota en la cabeza y despues se dirigio a su papa para darle una patada- deja de decir estupideces viejo idiota, sabes muy bien que Toshiro no tienen a donde ir por que viene de la sociedad de almas y de la división que tu abandonaste cuando te casaste con mamá-dijo con una venita en la cabeza.

Massaakiiii nuestra hija se está volviendo tan agresiva y siempre me está goloeando- seguía diciendo y karin lo seguía golpeando mientras todos los observaban.

Como sea, hasta que no me digan que tengo que regresar me tengo que quedar en este lugar, como tú primo-dijo Toshiro.- ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a realizar mi reporte y descansar, gracias por la cena yuzu-dijo y se retiró.

De nada Hitsugaya-san, descansa-dijo yuzu sonriente.

Al día siguiente sakura se levantó temprano para comprar las cosas faltantes junto con su papá y comenzaron a hornear el pastel habían optado por uno de chocolate, con fresas terminaron justo a medio día.

Por fin terminamos- dijo sakura sonriente.

Si, ahora iremos a dejárselos como agradecer por lo de ayer-dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal.

Cuando se acercaban se empezaban a escuchar unos gritos de hombre como si estuvieran peleando.

Quizá deberíamos venir más tarde-decia sakura pero su padre ya había tocado la puerta.

Lo siento fue por reflejo debido al grito-dijo su papá si quitar su sonrisa.y mientras alguien se les abría.

Si, buenas tardes-dijo Rukia.

Ah ohhh... Buenas tardes... Esto se encuentran Toshiro e Ichigo-san - dijo sakura nervisoa mientras veía volar a un señor.

Ya te he dicho viejo que no me ataques mientras duermo, que malos modos tienes de despertar a tu hijo- decía Ichigo o más bien gritaba sakura y si papá se quedaron con cara de poker-face en la entrada.

Quizá llegamos en mal momento, será mejor que re...- decía sakura pero no alcanzó a terminar porque vio como el padre de Ichigo volaba hacia su direcció alcanzó a quitar al padre de ella y toshiro a sakura y el pastel.

Ya dejen de pelear-decia yuzu a los dos- no ven que estuvieron a punto de lastimar a nuestros vecinos-dijo señalando.

¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto Rukia al padre de sakura este sólo asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Toshiro quien la cargaba en brazos, sakura abrio los ojos y después la bajo con cuidado a ella y al pastel.-siento lo de Ichigo y su padre son un tanto especiales.-dijo sin expresión

Ah no, no te preocupes estoy bien y muchas gracias-le dijo sonriendo- bueno en realidad veníamos a verlos para darles las gracias por lo de ayer.

Si en verdad fueron de gran ayuda-dijo fujitaka mientras salía también Ichigo

Bueno...estemn.. Tomen-dijo Sakura- papá y yo lo hemos horneado en modo de agradecimiento.-dijo

Wooow chocolate- dijo Ichigo- en verdad lo hicieron se ve delicioso.

Será mejor que pasen- dijo Rukia al ver que los vecinos observaban.

Esto no queremos molestar sólo veníamos a dejar el pastel- dijo Sakura pero Rukia ya la estaba empujando hacia adentro y la sentó en la sala.

Oh! Tenemos visita-dijo karin depues vio a sakua y su enormes ojos verdes la cual se sentía un poco avergonzada por la culpa de Ishiin, Karin sólo rodó los ojos.-viejo deja de acosar a las personas.

Su hija es muy linda oh por cierto mi nombre es ichiin kurosaki- dijo ha en un modo serio- ellas son mis hijas Yuzu y Karin a Ichigo y a Toshiro ya los conocen y ella es...

Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, soy compañera de Ichigo debido a unos problemas en mi familia estoy viviendo con ellos- dijo Rukia muy amable como en esoa mangas que lee.

Mi nombre es fujitaka kinomoto y ella es mi hija sakura- dijo fujitaka.

Vaya ese póster es muy llamativo ¿ella es alguna artista?- pregunto sakura a lo que a ichiin le brillaron los ojos.

¿Verdad que es muy hermosa? - me pregunto y sakura asintió a lo que ichiin corrió hacia el poster-oohh Masaki ves siempre te lo he dicho eres hermosa- decía y después un zapato le pego en la cabeza y callo.

Ohee ¿está bien?, el golpe se escuchó muy fuerte- decía Sakura preocupada.

No te preocupes, ese viejo tiene más vidas que un gato- dijo Karin- es solo para aplacarlo cuando se pone hablar con mamá se vuelve un poco ammm… como decirlo extraño- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Así que ella es su mamá, es muy linda- dijo Sakura a Karin con una sonrisa.

Era ella murió en un accidente cuando éramos pequeños- dijo

Oh vaya lo siento, no lo sabía- vio la cara de Karin un poco cabizbaja- pero es increíble el amor que le tiene tu padre aun- y Karin levanto la mirada- quizá su forma de ser es una forma para que no sientan tanto su perdida, en mi casa pasa lo mismo tenemos retratos de mi madre y procuramos cambiarla dependiendo la ocasión, es una forma de no sentir su ausencia y no nos sintamos triste, así ella también está feliz- dijo sonriente y Karin quedo pensativa al verla la manera en que hablaba ella era totalmente sincera sin ningún tono de ironía o sarcasmo Toshiro e Ichigo solo la escuchaban mientras el padre de Sakura ayudaba a Yuzu con el té.

Así que tú también perdiste a tu madre- pregunto Karin.

Sí, mi madre murió a los 27 años de una enfermedad- dijo mientras ponía una cara un poco nostálgica sin quitar su sonrisa y veía a su padre- yo no la recuerdo mucho puesto que solo tenía 3 años de edad cuando murió, pero mi papá prometió que no lloraríamos para que ella no se preocupe, así que por eso creo que tu padre quizá es de esa manera para ser fuerte por los demás aunque no puedo asegurarlo puesto que lo acabo de conocer, solo es cuestión de observarlo para saberlo- dijo mientras Ishiin seguía con el poster, Karin, Ichigo, Toshiro y Rukia la observaban.

Tiene una forma muy madura de ver las cosas ¿no creen?- les dijo Rukia a Ichigo y Toshiro y ellos asintieron.

Se sentaron a tomar el té y una rebanada del pastel horneado por Sakura y su padre, Toshiro no había tocado su plato por lo que Sakura se preocupó.

Hitsugaya- san, ¿no te gustan los pasteles de chocolate?- dijo con una mirada de preocupación y todos voltearon a observar la reacción de Toshiro, que se había quedado como no sabiendo que decir.

No eso es que a Shiro-chan, lo confundían con un niño de primaria por su estatura hace algunos años y se le quedo el habito de no comer cosas dulces enfrente de las personas- dijo Ichigo quien devoraba el paste- en verdad está muy rico este pastel, incluso más que los de las tiendas.

Sin duda un pastel hecho con amor son los mejores- decía Ishiin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jeje no exageren no es para tanto- dijo Sakura sonrojada- además debí preguntar primero si les gustaba el chocolate- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo- lo siento hitsu…- pero al voltear a ver a Toshiro él le estaba dando el primer bocado y después se quedó callado- si no te gusta no tienes por qué comerlo- dijo preocupada. Y después de terminar su pedazo se levantó y se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

No te preocupes por el en verdad está muy rico- dijo Yuzu- después me ensañarías como hacer uno- dijo y Sakura asintió.

Sakura será mejor que nos retiremos aún tenemos que comprar unas cosas para mañana que comiences la escuela- dijo Fujitaka mientras recogía los platos.

No se preocupe yo los lavare- dijo Yuzu y Fujitaka asintió.

Bien entonces nos retiramos, gracias por todo- dijo Fujitaka mientras se despedía y Sakura igualmente.

Ichigo decidió subir para ver porque la actitud de Toshiro, ya que normalmente no es así y de paso burlarse de él ya que lo había visto sonrojarse al momento de comer el pastel, que al parecer le había gustado mucho.

Si te había gustado, solo lo hubieras dicho, no tenías por qué ponerte tan serio Shiro-chan- dijo Ichigo desde la puerta del cuarto.

No se dé qué hablas- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.- y no era necesario que le dijeras sobre mis problemas de estatura.

Desde aquí puedo ver que estas sonrojado, tus orejas te delatan- dijo burlonamente. Y Toshiro volteo enfadado Ichigo era el único que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Ya basta Ichigo- dijo molesto con una venita.

Ya, ya está bien pero debiste por lo menos agradecer, no eres de ese tipo de personas que no lo hacen cuando se amerita-dijo Ichigo.

Si lo iba a hacer, pero esa chica tiene unas expresiones muy marcadas, de algún modo me hizo bloquearme al momento de hablar- dijo Toshiro pensativo.

Solo agradécele cuando la veas- dijo Ichigo mientras se reía para sus adentros y se retiró, ver a Ichigo en esa situación sí que es realmente extraño.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kinomoto.

Es una familia un tanto peculiar- dijo Fujitaka.

Sí, pero a pesar de sus arranques se nota que son muy unidos, me agradan.- dijo Sakura.

Es agradable tener vecinos tan animosos, creo que estamos empezando con el pie derecho en esta nueva vida que llevaremos- dijo su padre.

Si, ahora solo esperar que la escuela y tu trabajo sea igual- dijo Sakura y así llevaron una plática, haciendo las compras y decorando los cuartos de la casa. Y el lunes llego rápidamente y en la mañana era la rutina de siempre.

Bien hija, es hora de irnos ¿estas segura que no quieres que te lleve?- dijo su padre.

No te preocupes me iré en los patines así llegare más rápido, además sirve que me aprendo el camino-le sonrió y se despidió.

Sakura iba en sus patines por las calles viendo el croquis que le pasó su padre en el celular, pasaba entre las calles y observaba a las personas hasta que pudo divisar la preparatoria.

Vaya que bueno que papá pensó en darme el croquis seguramente hubiera llegado tarde, aunque por suerte he llegado media hora antes de la entrada así me dará tiempo prepararme mentalmente, a decir verdad es la primera vez que me presento en una clase, es decir con personas que no conozco- pensaba mientras se quitaba los patines y los colocaba en el casillero que le habían asignado- será vergonzoso, bien ahora tengo que ir a la dirección para que me digan en que salón me tengo que presentar.

Al llegar al lugar solo le dijeron que esperara para entregarle el pase el cual le se lo tendría que entregar al profesor y se sentó mientras veía llegar a los alumnos por la ventana.

En el salón.

Este fin de semana estuvo más activo de lo normal ¿no crees?- decía Ichigo.

Tener vecinos nuevos es problemático, aunque tu casa nunca es un lugar silencioso o tranquilo que digamos- dijo Toshiro mientras abría la puerta del salón.

En realidad el capitán Hitsugaya tiene toda la razón – decía Rukia.

Con un padre así que esperabas- contesto bufando

Buenos días Ichigo, Rukia y Hitsugaya- decía Orihime que se encontraba con Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Asano y Mizuiro.

Bueno días – dijeron los tres en unísono un tanto cansados.

Parecen cansados, ¿se pude saber qué es lo que hicieron este fin de semana para que se vean así?- dijo Uryu.

No será acaso que hicieron algo desenfrenado- dijo Mizuiro y los tres lo golpearon en la cabeza haciéndolo volar al otro lado de salón.

Es solo que Ichigo tiene vecinos nuevos- dijo Rukia.

Deben de ser ruidosos para que estén así- dijo Tatsuki.

No, no para nada, de hecho son muy tranquilos, es solo que mi padre ayer hizo que nos cansáramos mentalmente con todas sus idioteces- dijo Ichigo y Toshiro solo se sentó.

Por cierto, ¿dónde es que esta Matsumoto?- Pregunto Toshiro a Orihime.

O bueno vera ella dijo que iría a la sociedad de almas por algo y que regresaría después-le dijo Orihime.

En conclusión solo quería saltarse las clases- dijo Toshiro- o será que no ha hecho el papeleo que le pedí- pensó.

Bien chicos ya sentados, antes de comenzar con la clase quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante, adelante por favor- y la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos color esmeralda y expresivos, lo chicos comenzaron a decirle cosas lindas- ya, ya callados por favor, dejen de liberar sus hormonas.. coff…coff… bien adelante preséntate- dijo la profesora.

Esto… mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15 años y vengo de la ciudad de Tomoeda, anteriormente estudiaba en la preparatoria Seijo, es un placer conocerlos- dijo con notable nerviosismo ya que no dejaba de jugar con las manos- espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- Sakura volteo a ver a los de la clase y pudo ver a Ichigo y Toshiro en el fondo.

Bien chicos tienen alguna pregunta que hacerle- dijo la profesora.

¿Qué si quiere ser mi novia?- dijo Mizuiro agitando su mano a lo que Sakura gano un tono de rojo de otro planeta.

Ohh pero que adorable- decían los chicos y Sakura estaba a punto de colapsar definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Una pregunta sería- dijo la profesora mientras le lanzaba el borrador a Mizuiro.

¿Por qué fue que te mudaste a Karakura?- dijo Tatsuki al notar el nerviosismo de sakura para aliviar la tensión y ella pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

De… debido al trabajo de mi papá, él es profesor de universidad de arquitectura y le pidieron venir a investigar unas cosas a la universidad esta ciudad además de dar clases y conferencias- dijo Sakura sonriente.

¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?- pregunto otra chica

Un hermano es mayor que yo, solo que él no vive con nosotros ya que se encuentra en la universidad de Tokio- dijo.

¿Entonces solo vives con tus padres?- pregunto Orihime e Ichigo volteo a verla como que no debió preguntar eso.

No, solo con mi papá, mi madre murió cuando tenía 4 años- dijo y al ver que Orihime ponía una cara de que no debió preguntar ella le sonrió- no te preocupes, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo pero siempre la tengo en mi corazón presente.- Orihime solo le regreso la sonrisa

Bien creo que ya han sido suficientes preguntas y si le pregunto a un chico lo que te quieren preguntar créeme que no será nada agradable- dijo la maestra al ver sus caras- bien ahora donde te sentaras… oh! Detrás del joven Kurosaki no hay nadie, siéntate ahí, Kurosaki levanta la mano- y Sakura se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia ellos.

Vaya no esperaba tocar en su salón, ni siquiera sabía que estarían en la misma escuela- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- pero me alegro de conocer a dos personas por lo menos, esta fue mi primera trasferencia- le dijo a Toshiro e Ichigo a lo que ellos asintieron. Y comenzaron las clases Ichigo le lanzo un papel a Toshiro.

¿Pero qué?- volteo a verlo y él le hizo una seña para que lo leyera-"deberías darle las gracias, ya que ayer no pudiste Shiro-Tomate-Chan"- Toshiro solo abrió los ojos.

¿Te encuentras bien Hitsugaya-san?- pregunto Sakura que se sentaba a un lado preocupada.

Quieres dejarme en paz ya!-dijo Toshiro mientras se levantaba y por error Sakura malinterpreto que eso iba dirigido a ella y los demás de la clase también.

Vaya, hablándole tan rápidamente a Hitsugaya, eso sí es tener agañas- dijo una de las chicas susurrando

Esto… lo… lo siento- dijo y agacho la mirada haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa forzada.- definitivamente no le caigo bien a el- pensó y Toshiro vio que ella lo había malinterpretado

Sucede algo Hitsugaya-san- dijo la profesora y el negó para después sentarse.

No llores Sakura, no llores- pensaba Sakura mientras observaba su libreta, nunca nadie le había gritado de esa manera y Toshiro pudo ver una gota que mojaba la página de la libreta de ella, volteo a ver a Ichigo y los demás y solo negaron.

¿Pero de quien crees que es la culpa?- le dijo articulando a Ichigo, el definitivamente no sabía que hacer e Ichigo solo le hizo una seña de que se disculpara, la campana del descanso sonó- oye…- dijo el pero Sakura se levantó rápidamente y salió casi corriendo del lugar- rayos como se supone que me disculpe- dijo Toshiro mientras se tocaba la cabeza al ver pupitre de ella pudo ver que no se llevó el almuerzo.

Esa chica definitivamente tiene cierto toque para que le ocurran cosas- dijo Ichigo.- no debiste gritar de ese modo Shiro-chan

En partes de quien crees que es la culpa- dijo con una vena mientras tomaba el almuerzo de Sakura.

¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto Orihime y Toshiro levanto el bento.

Parece que se lo ira a dejar a la chica- dijo Chad.

Más bien creo que se quiere disculpar con ella, aunque es raro viniendo de el- dijo Tatsuki.

Yo te acompaño Hitsugaya san- decía Mizuiro pero fue detenido por Ichigo.

Déjalo ir solo, desde ayer tiene algo que decirle que no lo pudo hacer- dijo Ichigo.

¿Se le confesara?- decía Asano.

No es justo ese chico tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él, que mínimo nos deje a la nueva- dijo Mizuiro.- es tan linda con esos grandes ojos color esmeralda.

Claro que no la acaba de conocer, pero ayer no pudo agradecerle por llevarnos pastel por agradecimiento al haberles ayudado con la mudanza- dijo Ichigo

Aunque definitivamente es raro verlo actuar de esa manera- dijo Rukia.

-En la azotea.-

Definitivamente no puedo mostrarle esta cara mi padre, se preocupara y me dirá que será mejor que regresemos a Tomoeda, definitivamente aquí no es como Tomoeda, me pregunto si Shaoran se sintió de esta manera cuando se mudó- pensaba tristemente- debo de permanecer alegre sin importar que, pero será difícil nunca antes me había sentido así de verdad me dolieron sus palabras desde ayer lo había pensado que no le caigo muy bien que digamos y para colmo de males olvide mi almuerzo en el pupitre por salir corriendo, pero es solo que me dio miedo escuchar lo que me diría, seguro sería algo malo- dijo mientras ocultaba su cabeza entres sus piernas.

Haces muchas suposiciones- dijo alguien y Sakura levanto su cara para ver a Toshiro sorprendida.

¿Qué… que haces aquí?- dijo ella.

No lo ves, lo has olvidado en tu pupitre- dijo el mientras se lo entregaba y Sakura lo tomo.

Gra... Gracias- dijo y agacho la mirada- y lo siento, no había entendido que te molestaba hablar conmigo.

Te dije que haces muchas suposiciones,- dijo y ella lo miro- lo que dije hace un rato no era para ti, si no para Ichigo que desde ayer me había estado molestando.- dijo suspirando y sentándose a un lado de ella.

¿Molestando?- pregunto confundida.

Si, ayer no pude darte las gracias por el pastel, de verdad estaba muy bueno- dijo Toshiro viendo hacia el otro lado- siento haberte gritado o que lo hayas pensado ya que no era para ti- dijo

¿De verdad te gusto?- pregunto Sakura.

Ya te dije que s…- dijo mientras volteaba pero no pudo terminar ya que la cara de felicidad que tenía Sakura lo bloqueo, como puede cambiar de humor tan rápidamente pensó.

Me alegra mucho, es decir por un momento pensé que en verdad te caía mal, y la verdad que al ser nueva en la ciudad y no conocer absolutamente a nadie, me hacía sentir solitaria o eso pensaba cuando venía en la mudanza con mi padre, es solo que no se lo podía decir, pero después aparecieron Ichigo y tú a ayudarnos y sentí que quizás no sería tan malo- dijo- pero al pensar que no te caía bien comencé sentirme insegura, las personas de este lugar son un poco diferentes que en Tomoeda- decía ella.

Bien pues no me caes mal, es decir apenas nos conocimos el sábado no puedo basarme en eso solamente- dijo el

¿Crees que podamos ser amigos?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

No veo por qué no- dijo Toshiro y ella le sonrió.

Así que aquí estaban- dijo Ichigo mientras llegaba con los demás- toma se te olvido tu almuerzo también Shiro- Tomate-chan.

QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI- dijo Toshiro.

Sakura solo sonreía, al parecer podía ser que no le iria tan mal en esta ciudad y sus nuevos compañeros, tendría que contarle definitivamente a Tomoyo, que de seguro ya estaría impaciente por escuchar lo que ha pasado en estos tres días.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2: Huecos y shinigami

**Hola chicos, espero que les este gustando este fic, espero que disfruten mucho el capitulo, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, déjenme sus opiniones me gustaría saberlas, sin mas por el momento disfrútenlo.**

 **Saludos**

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Huecos y Shinigami"**

Había pasado una semana desde que llegó a la ciudad de Karakura aquí y su primera semana de clases casi concluye por lo que en la hora del descanso fue debajo de un árbol para escribirle un correo a Tomoyo

Veamos ¿cómo debería comenzar?- decía Sakura mientras prendía su computadora-ya se.

De lo que ella no se había dado cuenta es que en una de las ramas se encontraba Toshiro, sentado que al escucharla solo volvió a acomodarse en su rama mirando hacia arriba y como Sakura era de las que escribía y hablaba, Toshiro aunque no lo quisiera saber lo que estaba escribiendo ni saber para quien iba dirigida escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía.

"Hola Tommy,

Aunque sé que no me perdonaras el hecho de que me esperara toda una semana para contarte como la estaba pasando en mi nuevo hogar- lo dijo en un tomo temeroso- la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada que me gustara debido a que estuve ocupada arreglando la casa con mi papá y pasando los apuntes de dos semanas a mis libretas de sus respectivas materias, Ichigo y Rukia- sonrió al pronunciarlos e Ichigo solo observo- que son mis vecinos y que por más sorprendente que parezca estamos en el mismo salón, lo que hizo más fácil acoplarme al grupo, me han ayudado a explicarme con lo que no entiendo, es sorprendente saber que Ichigo ocupa el lugar 23 en la escuela- dijo esta de modo realmente sorprendida- aunque me comento que es porque debido al color de su cabello tiene problemas ya que es de color naranja natural, además de siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, por esto último cuando lo conocí pensé que era un delincuente-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.- creo que aún no le he pedido disculpa por eso, es una excelente persona yo pude notar que lo disfruta estar con su familia y amigos además de que se nota que es una persona muy responsable, con métodos poco ortodoxos- dijo riendo-

Vaya está hablando de ellos y de mí no- pensó Toshiro riendo de lado.

También… hay otra persona que conocí el primer día que llegue- dijo ella y el abrió un ojo- su nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya aunque a él le gusta que le llamen por su apellido Ichigo siempre lo llama Shiro-chan o Pekeshiro- chan para hacerlo enojar, - soltó una risilla y a él le salió una venita de enojo-Ichigo me recuerda un poco a mi hermano Touya cuando hace eso es decir cuando… me llama Monstruo - dijo mientras soltaba una risilla con una vena de enojo también- bueno regresando a lo que te estaba contando él es primo de Ichigo y vive con ellos, también me ha ayudado pero es demasiado serio, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos de color turquesa – él se sonrojo-creo que te gustaría verlos son únicos de alguna manera cuando los vi la primera vez me quede como hipnotizada por ellos ya que nunca había visto unos de ese color, creo que eso es una de los motivos por lo que es popular con las chicas- dijo ella sonriendo- además como su cabello que es albino resaltan aun mas, aunque le pedí que sea mi amigo no sé cómo hablar con él, es algo serio, y según Ichigo un tanto cascarrabias…- dijo esto y el ya no aguanto.

¿QUIEN ES CASCARRABIAS?!- Dijo mientras baja y la veía a la cara y ella abrió los ojos.

Hi…Hitsugaya- San- ¿desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunto ella.

Desde hace un buen rato estaba dormido – dijo señalando la rama- esas chicas no me dejan en paz y los chicos no se me acercan al menos que sea para un partido de futbol- dijo rascando la cabeza.

No puede ser escucho todo lo que dije- pensó Sakura aun roja- de seguro ahora si se molestara -(ella solo estaba pensando en lo de pequeshiro y Shiro- chan no en los cumplidos que le estaba haciendo que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta xD) Toshiro la vio raja completamente.

Solo escuche que decías que era cascarrabias no he escuchado nada mas- dijo mirando enojado.

Jajaja- reía nerviosa Sakura y después se inclinó- Lo… lo- siento de verdad.

Así que ¿Kurosaki dijo eso sobre mí?- dijo Toshiro mientras una aura negra se formaba alrededor de él o al menos eso es lo que se imaginó Sakura.

Oh, oh!... Se ha enojado…. Se ha enojado… y si me voy corriendo- pensaba mientras veía escapatoria y con cara de asustada y desesperada y con lagri- no lo lograre… no lo lograre- y cerró los ojos y se tapaba los ojos con las manos y Toshiro al notar eso sonrió un poco esa chica realmente extraña es sus modos de actuar

Pero ¿Por qué tapas los ojos?- dijo mientras le quitaba las manos pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y el resoplo- ábrelos no te voy a hacer nada- ella los abrió y el soltó mientras se volteaba y ponía las - Me tendré que dar por vencido con Kurosaki, se nota que nunca entenderá que debe de hablarme con respeto- ella se quedó confundida.

Yo… de verdad lo…- pero en eso sonó su celular y palideció- ¿que acaso tiene poderes psíquicos o que '–Toshiro volteo a verla confundido y vio como contestaba- Hola Tommy!... si yo también te extraño un montón… en eso estaba de hecho casi terminaba el correo para enviártelo, hasta parece que me lees la mente desde allá- Toshiro solo observaba sus expresiones y sus sonrojos- por ahora estoy en la escuela de hecho ya casi acaba mi descanso… ¿ustedes apenas salen? Qué bueno, ¿Eriol está en la ciudad? Jaja de seguro ya estará haciendo de las suyas, ya me imagino como estará Shaoran, con las ocurrencias de Eriol siempre lo saca de sus casillas jaja… si bueno te tengo que dejar tengo que guardar aun la laptop e ir por un jugo… si yo también te extraño y te quiero… hablamos en la noche ¿vale?, Adiós.- dijo mientras colgaba y después soltó un suspiro.

Debe de ser alguien muy importante para ti…- dijo Eriol y Sakura asintió- lo siento no quería escuchar pero mira hacia allá, ahí están esas chicas locas otra vez, por más que les hago mala cara siguen siguiéndome como moscas- dijo mientras suspiraba y vio como lo miraba con una sonrisa- ¿debes extrañarlo mucho e igual él? ¿Verdad?- dijo.

¿O he? Te refieres a Tommy… si la verdad es que si- dijo con una cálida y a la vez nostálgica sonrisa y el solo hizo un semblante triste por alguna razón que ni el sabia- pero él es en realidad…- sonó el timbre.

Vaya se acabó el descanso… me adelantare yo además tengo que esquivar a esas chicas- dijo y solo levanto la mano.

Si pero… - no la dejo terminar- vaya ¿habrá sido mi imaginación o Toshiro pensó que Tommy es hombre?- pensó- RAYOSS mi laptop- dijo y se apresuró a guardarla e ir al salón pero antes de ir al salón sintió algo- pero que es esta sensación –dijo mientras volteaba- me da un poco de escalofríos- dijo preocupada mientras seguía caminando y topaba con alguien- lo siento no vi por donde iba- y vio que era Toshiro solo que se comportaba de manera distinta.

No yo lo siento- decía con un semblante más ligero.

Vaya Hitsugaya eres tu-dijo-¿me asusto de donde habrá salido?, y que pasa con esa manera de observar mientras entraba al salón y Rukia se le abalanzo-

Hola pyon! Estas muy bonita hoy pyon- mientras le restregaba el cachete,

Oh pero que tenemos aquí,- dijo Ichigo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo

Soy tu vecina Ichigo- san, que no me recuerdas- dijo y después se dirigió a Tatsuki- ¿pero que les sucede se pegaron en la cabeza o algo?- dijo preocupada al observar una Rukia demasiado frenética, un Ichigo donjuán y un Toshiro penoso y miedoso.- ¿y donde están Uryu, Chad y Orihime?

Aahh bueno veras… en algunas ocasiones esto pasa… la verdad no sabemos que es lo que sea lo que les pasa a esos tres, pero en lo que respecta a Chan, Orihime y Uryu…. Este…- dijo pensando que decir- ¿qué le digo, que le digo?- pensó- aah si les hablo el profesor de deportes- dijo Ella con una gota en la cabeza y Sakura los observo confundida.

Oh Vaya! – Dijo y después puso una cara seria- no… ¿no sientes eso?…- dijo Sakura a Tatsuki y ella la volteo a ver- tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo- esto está mal esa presencia se está acercando cada vez mas además no solo es una sino varias, tengo que hacer algo- pensó.

¿Estás bien? Sakura-chan- pregunto Tatsuki.

Aaah si… si esto tengo que ir al baño, le podrías decir al profesor si llega antes que yo- dijo y Tatsuki la detuvo

No deberías ir sola, es… peligroso- dijo Tatsuki.

No te preocupes solo iré al baño- le sonrió y después corrió.

Está haciendo lo mismo que hacia Orihime, poniendo esa sonrisa- dijo Tatsuki.

¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Mizuiro.

No, nada, iré al baño si viene el profesor, dile donde estoy- dijo mientras corría- esto no es normal, quizá sea paranoia mía pero siento que esa chica estará en problemas si la dejo sola- pensó- además el hecho de que haya sentido la presencia de los "huecos" como le dice Ichigo no es normal y si estoy en lo correcto ella también podría ser un objetivo- dijo mientras llegaba al baño- Sakura- Chan, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba- no está en este lugar- dijo mientras se ponía nerviosa- en eso se abrió uno de los baños.

¿Me llamabas?- pregunto y ella iba abrazarla.

Qué bueno que estas bien- dijo pero sintió algo raro en ella.

No deberías preocuparte Tatsuki, solo vine al baño y nada más, volvamos al salón- dijo ella mientras salía y ella la seguía.

Debe de ser mi imaginación- pensó y la siguió.

Vaya lo bueno que pude utilizar a espejo- dijo Sakura en el baño sosteniendo su báculo- esa presencia que siento ¿dónde está?, siento que algo malo puede pasar si no me deshago de ella- dijo- tengo que concentrarme- cerro los ojos para sentirla mejor-¿ en dónde está?... ¿ en dónde..- abrió los ojos- en la azotea- y salió del baño y corrió hacia las escaleras pasaba por los salones y le sorprendía ver que nadie reaccionara parecía que no notaran nada- quizá solo personas con pode…- y entonces recordó "no deberías ir sola, es… peligroso"- quizá Tatsuki si pueda sentirlo- pensaba mientras llegaba a la puerta de la azotea.- no pensé que en esta ciudad también utilizaría mis poderes- dijo y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo pudo sentir una aire muy fuerte el cual le erizo la piel.

Vaya… nunca habría pensado que la comida vendría tan rápido, puedo sentir que tienes un gran Riatsu- mientras reía malvadamente.

¿Quién dijo eso?- dijo Sakura en guardia con su báculo mientras observaba a todos lados.

Aquí arriba pequeña- dijo en eso la ataco pero Sakura pudo usar la carta del escudo habilidosamente y después usar a salto para alejarse, estaba realmente asustada.

¿Pero qué es lo que eres?- dijo ella- tengo miedo esa cosa es horrible, pero debo ser fuerte- pensó.

Vienes a tratar de vencerme sin saber lo que soy… eso pequeña creo que te costara la vida- después la atacaba por atrás – pero ella utilizo la carta espada para defenderse y cortando un tentáculo de él.

Vaya, si Shaoran no me hubiera enseñado defensa personal seguramente me hubiera lastimado mucho- dijo sorprendida por lo que había hecho- quizá no pueda con él es demasiado rápido, tengo que hacer algo antes de que alguien más salga lastimado- sonó el timbre de salida y vio como todos salían sonriendo ahora solo hacía falta librarse de esa cosa pero cuando estaba dispuesta atacar no se fijó que uno de los tentáculos ya la tenía del pie y la azoto contra la reja que se encontraba ahí lo que la lastimo sacándole el aire- coff…coff… esto es sangre- dijo mientras escupía su báculo se le había caído y se encontraba lejos pero su pie aún se aprisiona por el tentáculo del hueco- rayos, tengo que agarrar mi báculo– dijo mientras intentaba alcanzarlo pero el hueco la levanto nuevamente y la volvió a azotar contra la reja la cual se rompió y el hueco la dejo caer, Sakura se sostenía con una mano de la reja que se encontraba ahí pero esta comenzó a doblarse mas- aaaahhh,- dijo ella.

Vaya que eres persistente, porque no caes de una vez para poderte comer-decía mientras la tomaba del cuello.

No… puedo… respirar- y después recibió un golpe en el estómago lo cual le saco completamente el aire- alguien…- decía mientras una lagrima salía al no poder respirar- ¿así es como moriré?- pensó y después su cuerpo ya no respondía y se soltó mientras el tentáculo también la soltaba dejándola caer desde la azotea, Sakura poco consiente solo veía aproximarse el piso y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero eso nunca llego, por el contrario sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos pero al estar totalmente desorientada solo pudo ver un kimono negro que le preguntaba si estaba bien pero todo era confuso y después se desmayó llegando al techo nuevamente vio como el báculo que se encontraba tirado se hacía nuevamente collar y esto sorprendió al shinigami.

En el salón Tatsuki regreso al salón ya que no había visto salir a Sakura, pero cuando regreso vio una tarjeta pasar por un lado de ella y no ver a nadie en el salón, siendo solamente la mochila de Sakura que se encontraba en ese lugar dejándola confundida.

 _Reina sobre los cielos helados Hyōrinmaru_ – dijo Toshiro y congelo al hueco para después lo partió mientras aun tenia a Sakura en brazos- oye despierta- decía pero después observo las marcas en su cuello pierna y sangre que le salía por diferentes partes- rayos tengo que llevarla con Ishiin pero mientras le aplicare un Kido que detenga la hemorragia- si me voy en mi Gigai lo más probable es que me tarde en llegar,-dijo mientras sacaba su celular- Ichigo… ve por la mochila de Kinomoto y dile a mi Gigai que regrese a casa, ella está mal herida por alguna razón se estaba enfrentando a un Hueco sola- dijo preocupado mientras la veía después vio como una tarjeta se acercaba y la tomo-¿ qué es esto?...espejo- dijo y después escucho una voz.

Por favor cuida de ella y toma su llave- dijo la carta

volteo a ver dónde se encontraba el collar-lo tomo y después desapareció con ella mientras utilizaba su Shumpo en la ciudad para llegar con Ishiin pensaba- no puedo creer que no me allá dado cuenta de su Riatsu hasta que estaba en batalla, tienen un gran poder espiritual, lo que esto lo hace un problema, será un blanco fácil para ellos, vio que algo sonaba, era un mensaje el cual decía "Tommy" y el mensaje decía " no podre hablar por una infección en la garganta pero podemos masajearnos Sakurita"-Vaya aun así quiere saber de ella.- dijo y cerro el celular.

¿Pero que fue lo que le paso?- Pregunto Ishiin.

Un hueco la ataco- dijo omitió el hecho de que la vio pelear.

La traías como una princesa que romántico- dijo Ishiin quien solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

No es momento para estar haciendo bromas- dijo

Aaashh Shiro-kun debes de tener más sentido del humor, cuando tengas una novia la aburrirás- dijo Ishiin haciendo que Toshiro se le marcara una venita.

Ponga atención, en lo que hace- dijo enojado.

Solo esta desmayada, el Kido que le pusiste le esta sanando casi todo y la hemorragia ya esta controlada- dijo- te estas preocupando de más.

Preocupando de más, ¿qué es lo que le diremos a su padre?- dijo y en eso sonó el celular de Sakura por lo cual se asustaron los dos.

Vamos contesta, dile que Sakura está en el baño- dijo y le marcaba contestar y se lo entregaba.

Bu...Buenas tardes Sr. Kinomoto, Sakura está en el baño y me pidió contestara por ella… si… soy Toshiro… ahh a bien yo le diré… hasta luego- dijo y luego colgó.

¿Qué te dijo?- dijo

Dijo que le dijera a Sakura que no regresaría a casa hasta dentro de dos días, para poder ponerse al corriente con el trabajo y así ya no dejarla sola tanto tiempo- dijo casi pálido.- es acaso esto una broma o demasiada suerte.- suspiro.

Bueno no creo que despierte hasta mañana, las heridas de su cuerpo sanaran para ese entones excepto el tobillo, ese tardara unos dos días más- dijo y después volvió a sonar el celular de Sakura solo que esta vez era más insistente debido a que eran muchos mensajes y Toshiro los vio "Tommy"- otra vez este tipo- dijo con ojos entrecerrados e Ishiin solo reía al ver la reacciones de él y se retiró de lugar para dejarlo solo.

" _Sakura ¿Por qué no me has contestado?"_

" _ya debes de estar en tu casa ¿Verdad?"_

" _contesta Sakura, si pensare que algo malo te sucedió"_

" _ya cenaste"_

" _¿tienes mucha tarea?"_

Pero que molesto- dijo y después le contesto por ella "sí, estoy bien y si tengo tarea". Iba dejar el celular y después volvió a sonar- ¿pero que no entiende?- y vio el mensaje.

" _tú no eres Sakura, ¿qué haces con su celular y quién eres?"_

¿Pero que es acaso Sherlock Holmes o qué?- después conteste "si lo soy ¿porque dices que no lo soy?" y después le contesto

" _porque Sakurita siempre me dice Tommy o con un "Tee extraaaañooo" súper extenso además siempre me dice que exagero en cuestiones de tiempo, y tú no has dicho nada de eso, ¿ahora dime quién eres?"_

Vaya resulto psíquico este tipo- dijo enojado "bien, no soy Sakura, soy su vecino Hitsugaya, ella sufrió un accidente en la escuela pero está fuera de peligro, solo que se quedó dormida en el hospital de mi primo".- le dijo.

" _¿ queeee? ¿cooomo pero que es lo que le paso?. Por cierto ves cómo te dije que no eras, pero si eres el que me imagino que eres debes ser el cascarrabias "._

Cascarrabias- dijo mientras soltaba una venita. "solo es un esguince y ¿a quién le llamas cascarrabias?"- aún más enojado.

" _a ti por supuesto, como sea lo más probable es que ella no me diga nada sobre cómo sigue así que ¿puedes hacerme un favor y pasarme tu numero?, así por lo menos sabré como sigue.- de seguro Sakura me tiene como Tommy, a de pensar que soy chico por lo que por eso contesta de manera- esto se pondrá divertido si me pasa su número._

"¿y porque debería de hacerlo?"- escribió- aunque pensándolo bien por lo menos la dejara descansar con tanta pregunta, si así está conmigo no quiero imaginar cómo estará con ella- pensó y después borro lo que había escrito- "está bien es 55XX-XXXX, soy Hitsugaya Toshiro".- lo dejo y después sonó el de él.

Un placer Shiro-kun, Tu puedes decirme Tommy, por cierto borra los mensajes que te envié desde que me comenzaste a contestar, si no ella sabrá que sé que se lastimo"- leyó – pero que acaso ningún chico me hablara con respeto dijo enojado y después borro los mensajes al terminar los dejo en la mesita que se encontraba alado de la camilla. Y vio como abría los ojos Sakura.

Así que fuiste tú quien me salvo… Hitsugaya-San- dijo media adormilada.

Yo no…- dijo y después vio que aún no se encontraba en su Gigai. Y vio como lo observaba.- ¿puedes verme?- pregunto sorprendido y ella asintió.

Gracias- dijo ella.

Tendrás muchas preguntas pero por ahora deberías descansar- dijo él.

¿Qué es lo que eres tú?- pregunto ella- no le diré a nadie no te preocupes.- mientras sonreía e intentaba sentarse.

Soy un Shinigami- dijo y ella abrió los ojos- eso que viste y que intentaste vencer era un "hueco" el cual vendría siendo un alma errante- dijo- por lo pronto es todo lo que te diré tienes que descansar- dijo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero alguien le estiro su haori y el volteo a verla y le vio la cara asustada.

¿Podrías esperar a que duerma?- dijo apenada y asustada a la vez.

Está bien- dijo y se sentó ella no soltaba la parte del haori que le había tomado- ¿no me tienes miedo?- pregunto.

Porque debería temer a la persona que me salvo- dijo ella mientras tenia cerrados los ojos.

Porque las personas le temen a lo que no pueden entender- dijo él.

Entonces las personas se asustarían por mi magia- dijo ella- no puedo juzgar a las personas por lo que aparentan sino por lo que demuestran que son en realidad, pienso que, si en realidad fueras una persona mala, no me hubieras salvado- en esto apretó más el haori al recordar y él le tomo la mano- aunque esa cosa si me asusto mucho- dijo y ahora apretaba su mano, Toshiro intento soltarla- podrías quedarte así hasta que me duerma- dijo abriendo los ojos los cual se veían brillosos y el solo asintió- mi papá seguro se preocupara de verme así- dijo.

El hablo, al parecer se pondrá al corriente para poder pasar más tiempo contigo por lo que se quedara dos días en la universidad- dijo él- tus heridas sanaran rápidamente no te preocupes por eso.

Eso es bueno, por lo menos no me vera así- dijo ella sonriendo- muchas gracias- dijo y ella se quedó dormida.

Vaya se quedó dormida- mientras le quitaba el flequillo de la frente y soltaba su mano al voltear hacia la puerta vio a Rukia, su Gigai y a Ichigo este último tapándose la boca como intentando soltar una carcajada, Toshiro solo se puso un poco rojo pero como estaba oscuro no se vio mucho. Al cerrar la puerta de la clínica Ichigo soltó una risa Sonora.

Jajajajajajajajajajjaaja que serio te veías- dijo agarrándose la cara y Rukia le dio un coscorrón- auch Rukia porque haces eso.

¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto y Toshiro asintió y les conto lo que paso al terminar siguió comentando.

Esa chica tiene un gran Riatsu y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, además me pudo ver en esta forma- dijo mientras entraba a su Gigai- si no me equivoco ella será blanco para muchos huecos.

¿Le has contado sobre nosotros?- pregunto Rukia.

No, ella solo me vio a mí, así que quiero suponer que piensa que solo soy yo, pero eso se lo preguntare mañana.-dijo – Rukia ¿podrías quedarte con ella por si ocurre algo?- ella asintió.

La cena esta lista- dijo Yuzu.

Iré en un minuto- dijo Rukia.

Hoy no cenare Yuzu me duele un poco el estómago- dijo Toshiro y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Está bien, si te llega a dar hambre dejare tu porción en la nevera, descansa- le dijo y el solo levanto su mano- los espero en la mesa- les dijo a los demás y se retiró.

Esta chica, tan tranquila que se ve y aun así guardaba ese Riatsu, solo pude darme cuenta que alguien estaba protegiendo la escuela desde el lugar donde estábamos- dijo Rukia- gracias por proteger a nuestros amigos aunque no sabías a lo que te enfrentabas. ¿No sé a quién me recuerda?- dijo viendo a Ichigo y él no la entendió.

¿Crees que le tengamos que contar todo?- dijo Ichigo.

Hasta que el capitán Hitsugaya nos diga que es lo que sabe y que es lo que no, mientras solo podremos observarla y cuidarla- dijo Rukia.

Esa chica intento salvar a todos con esto- dijo el mientras observaba la llave- lo que no entiendo es como se hizo grande como un báculo además de estas tarjetas- dijo mientras observaba las que había recogido- salto, espada, vuelo, escudo y espejo… ¿acaso tendrá más?- en eso volvió a sonar su celular- pero quien es… otra vez este chico- dijo mientras veía el nombre del quien le había mandado el mensaje "¿Cómo sigue Sakurita?"- solo sabe molestar, ya le dije que estaba solo dormida- dijo con una cara de fastidio y se le quedo viendo al mensaje- … acaso ¿el sabrá sobre los poderes de Kinomoto?- pensaba y sonó otra vez "si no me contestas le marcare a ella"- que bien…..- suspiro y contesto- "está bien, despertó pero volvió a dormir, yo también dormiré mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ella pasara la noche en la clínica"- le contesto y cuando iba a dejar el celular en el buro volvió a sonar- pero como jo…- dijo y vio lo que le contesto y después se puso rojo "ella es muy linda cuando duerme, espero y no le hagas nada estando ella inconsciente"- pero qué demonios está pensando este idiota- dijo gritando e Ichigo entro ya que dormían en la misma recamara.

¿Pero porque estas gritando al celular?- dijo mientras entraba- pensé que ya estarías dormido- dijo.

Eso intentaba pero me mandaron un mensaje- dijo mientras cubría su cara el sonrojo y volvió a sonar el celular pero esta vez era una foto y abajo decía "tengo más de estas" a lo cual Toshiro se puso completamente rojo y se calló de donde estaba sentado y el celular callo a los pies de Ichigo.

¿Pero qué demonios es esto Toshiro? ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Sakura dormida?- dijo este totalmente sorprendido y rojo también.

Es lo que te acabo de decir me están enviando mensajes un amigo de ella- dijo mientras se levantaba- y el muy idiota me mando eso, el muy degenerado, como puede ser amiga de alguien así, es demasiado inocente esa chica- dijo con una venita en la cabeza.

A ver, a ver… ¿Cómo es que tú tienes un numero de una amigo de la ciudad de ella?- dijo Ichigo entre cerrando los ojos.- eso ya es acoso.

No es lo que piensas…- dijo Toshiro con una venita al darse cuenta de lo que posiblemente estaba malentendiendo.- el chico le mando mensaje a ella pero como estaba muy insistente le mande un mensaje yo después le dije que tuvo un accidente poro se dio cuenta que no era ella y me dijo que le pasara mi numero para saber cómo seguía porque lo más seguro es que ella no dijera nada de lo que le paso, pero no me espere que fuera esa clase de chico- dijo casi gritándole y rojo.

Jajaj Shiro-chan siempre te toman el pelo y eres muy fácil de avergonzar- dijo quien también estaba rojo- si yo fuera su hermano y supiera que alguien tiene una foto de mi hermana te haría polvo, pero en este caso el único que sabe soy yo, será mejor que la borres si no quieres problemas- dijo Ichigo.

Lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo…me las va a pagar ese idiota-dijo mientras veía por última vez la foto en la cual estaba Sakura dormida con una piyama de tirantes en una cama con unas sábanas y una pierna salida, se puso rojo otra vez y la borro.

Deja de ver esa foto, o si no tendrás un derrame- dijo Ichigo mientras se acostaba.

Cállate- dijo y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura ya se había levantado un poco atontada con la ayuda de Rukia quien se había quedado con ella por la noche, ninguna de las dos se hizo preguntas, y Rukia le dijo que fueran a desayunar.

¿Si no te sientes aun bien puedes faltar a la escuela?- dijo Rukia.

No en realidad estoy bien… ¿no me preguntaras como llegue en estas condiciones?- pregunto preocupada.

Si no quieres contarlo no hay ningún problema, no es necesario que te fuerces a explicar, además Hitsugaya dijo que te encontró desmayada en la azotea de la escuela, pero por lo que paso ayer…- dijo y luego vio la cara de miedo de ella- en esta ciudad aparecen ese tipo de cosas seguido, pero no te preocupes Hitsugaya los derrotara.- dijo ella.

¿Tú sabes sobre lo de Hitsugaya?- y ella asintió- entonces, ¿también lo eres tú?...es decir… ¿un shinigami?- le pregunto.

No ella es normal, igual que los demás- dijo Toshiro mientras aparecía atrás de ella.

Aah… ah Hitsugaya-san, me asusto- dijo mirando hacia arriba para verlo a él, Toshiro se le quedo viendo y por alguna forma recordó la foto y le tapo la cara.- ah…ah… ¿pero qué haces?- dijo ella.

Será mejor que vayas a casa a bañarte y cambiarte o llegaras tarde a clases- dijo él y ella vio la hora.

Aaahhhhh… se me hará taaardee- y salió casi corriendo del lugar pero regreso- gracias por todo.

Esa chica o es despistada o se quiere esperar a que le cuentes las cosas- dijo Rukia y el asintió.

No creo que sea tan torpe- dijo el sonrojado.

Ya jamás dije la palabra torpe- dijo Rukia y después se fue a despertar Ichigo.

-En la escuela-

Había pasado 3 semanas desde lo ocurrido Sakura no quiso hacerle preguntas a Toshiro hasta que el decidiera hablar, por otro lado Toshiro seguía recibiendo mensajes de "Tommy" y siempre le mandaba fotos de Sakura, lo cual le hacía más difícil mirar a Sakura desde ese día. Estaban en clase de deportes y tenía que saltar los banquitos, Toshiro aún se preguntaba qué clase de poder tenia Sakura, ella se encontraba con Rukia, Orihime y Tatsuki, al parecer ya se había ganado a esas chicas, aunque con la manera de ser de ella, sería difícil que no le agradara alguien, era el turno de Toshiro así que se apresuró a ir al punto de partida para realizar el salto era una altura de diez cajones, tomo posición y sonó el silbato, hizo su salto limpio con un giro en el aire cayendo perfectamente en la colchoneta.

Wooow… eres muy bueno Hitsugaya- san- dijo Sakura, el volteo a verla y ella le sonrió.

La verdad es que si tiene una agilidad muy buena para casi todos los deportes y otras cosas- dijo Rukia.

Gracias...- dijo tapándose la cara- ¿qué me pasa?- pensó, después sonó el celular y era un mensaje.

"vaya no me esperaba que fueras tan bueno en los deportes como Sakurita"

Qué pero como es que…-dijo el volteando a todas partes habían muchos alumnos afuera puesto que eran tres grupos lo que tenían deportes a esa hora, volvió a sonar y vio.

"deberías de poner atención Sakura está por saltar"- dijo.

"¿Dónde estás?"- le contesto Toshiro y luego fijo su mirada en Sakura.

Sakura se disponía a saltar, y el la observo aunque también buscaba a "Tommy" entre las personas, corriendo ágilmente hasta saltar, hizo un giro en el aire igual que el de Toshiro cayendo de también de manera perfecta a pesar de la lesión en el tobillo.

Vaya además de bonita es buena en los deportes….además esas pie…- dijo Keigo quien fue callado con un golpe de Tatsuki.

Eres un idiota- dijo Tatsuki y el Keigo quedo en el suelo.

Eres muy buena en esto- dijo Orihime pero vio que Sakura no se movía- ¿te sucede algo?

To…- dijo ella y Toshiro se quedó viendo hacia donde ella observaba- ¿Tommy?- dijo ella y el busco a alguien y vio a un tipo alto y ella corrió hacia él y los demás la veían correr.

¿Quién es Tommy?- dijo Orihime confundida.

¿Ese es Tommy?- dijo el con una venita, pero después se confundió al ver que ella pasaba de ese chico y abrazaba a una chica de cabello negro y ojos amatistas que se encontraba detrás de el- ¿pero qué…?- dijo el confundiendo a los demás, Ichigo se acercó a él y se empezó a reír a Toshiro solo le salió una venita más de enojo.

¿Pero qué haces aquí Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura feliz y confundida.

Oh bueno, la verdad es que te extrañaba mucho, y quería verte, Eriol regreso a Inglaterra por motivos que no me quiso decir y Shaoran también, claro a Hong Kong, su madre le hablo y le dijo que terminara la preparatoria en china- dijo ella y Sakura abría los ojos- así que estaba sola en Tomoeda y dije porque no mejor voy a ver a Sakurita-dijo ella.

¿Sakurita?, entonces el en realidad era ella- pensó Toshiro.

¿Pero tomoyo, te saltaste la clases?- dijo Sakura preocupada.

En eso te equivocas- dijo ella sonriente.

Pero…- dijo ella pero la interrumpió Orihime

¿Quién es ella Sakura-chan?- pregunto Orihime y todos estaban atentos a lo que diría.

Ohh aa ella es mi prima y mejor amiga de Tomoeda- dijo Sakura.

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, pero puede llamarme Tommy- dijo ella viendo a Toshiro quien parecía que había quedado piedra- pelo blanco, ojos turquesa, él debe ser el chico con el mensajeo- pensó con una sonrisa media diabólica mientras lo observaba e Ichigo solo reía- al parecer ese chico sabe sobre los mensajes- pensó al ver a Ichigo- encantada de conocerlos- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente.

Ellos son Ichigo, Asano, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Mizuiro, To…Hitsugaya y Rukia- dijo Sakura señalándolos.

Vaya Sakura te has hecho amiga de muchas personas- dijo Tomoyo.

Si, bueno ellos han sido muy amables conmigo- dijo.

Regresando al tema, ¿no deberías estar en la preparatoria en Tomoeda?- dijo Sakura y todos se le quedaron viendo- es decir no es que no me agrade que estés aquí, es obvio que te extrañaba un montón.

Pues… por dónde empezar- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles- la verdad es que me he transferido a esta escuela- dijo ella y Sakura se fue hacia atrás y todos se sorprendieron

¿Pero porque?... ¿y tía Sonomi sabe de esto?- pregunto Sakura levantándose

Es extraño que se puedan transferir a estas alturas de escuela, es decir Sakura se transfirió hace un mes pero estuvo dentro de los limites- dijo Tatsuki observándola.

Bueno son ventajas de ser una Daidouji- dijo ella.

Espera- dijo Orihime- Daidouji, como la empresa de juguetes y diseños de moda Daidouji´s, corporation., la que es muy famosa a nivel mundial, ¿es de esos Daidouji´s?- pregunto sorprendida y todos dijeron un gran ¿Quee? Y Sakura solo sonreía asintiendo con una gotita.

Tú, ¿siquiera sabes cuál es esa empresa?-pregunto Ichigo a Rukia.

No, pero todos están sorprendidos por lo que tenía que sorprenderme- dijo ella e Ichigo se le quedo viendo entre cerrando los ojos.

Así es,- dijo sonriendo- por lo que no fue difícil convencer al director de dejarme entrar, y con respecto a mi mamá le dije que estaría contigo Sakurita por lo que no puso ninguna objeción -dijo ella.

Vaya, siempre te sales con la tuya- dijo ella un poco nerviosa- pero es bueno tenerte aquí Tommy- le dijo y la abrazo.

Al contrario es un placer estar contigo Sakura, además con las cartas que me has enviado me ha dado mucha curiosidad todos ellos- le dijo mientras los observaba.

¿Le cuentas sobre nosotros?- dijo Orihime emocionada.

Si, bueno ustedes están en el día a día, así que es obvio que hable sobre ustedes- dijo sonriendo y Orihime la apretó.

Vaya, Sakura tiene amigas muy bonitas, y con un cuerpo muy bonito- dijo Keigo intentando abrazar a Tommy quien solo se hizo a un lado y le dio un codazo tirándolo al piso.

Lo siento- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa- espero no haberte lastimado mucho- todos pusieron cara de miedo.

Esta chica es temeraria a pesar de esa sonrisa- dijo Uryu quien se acomodaba los lentes.

Si…- dijeron todos en unísono.

Tú debes ser Shiro-chan- dijo Tomoyo con maldad y Toshiro quien estaba ausente pensando en lo que estaba pasando reacciono.

Es Hitsugaya – dijo y la vio cerca de él sonriéndole a un lado de Sakura y él se puso rojo.

Espero y nos llevemos bien- dijo dándole la mano- aunque espero que no me confundas con un hombre.- dijo sonriendo y confundiendo a Sakura.

¿Por qué te confundiría con un hombre?- dijo inocentemente.

Sakura puedes venir un momento- le dijo Ichigo.

Si- y se fue.

¿Si quieres más fotos de ella, te puedo dar?- dijo Tomoyo malvadamente haciendo que Toshiro se pusiera Rojo.

Callatee!- dijo el completamente rojo- deja de enviarme eso dijo – con una venita.- ¿además porque tienes tantas fotos de ella?

Ella es mi modelo- dijo sonriendo- tengo una de una vez que fuimos a la playa- dijo Ella y se la envió.

¿Pero qué haces?- dijo él.

Vamos, debes de verla- dijo ella.

Pero no quiero- dijo completamente rojo.

Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- dijo ella- mira dijo y le arrebato el celular y abrió la imagen, después se lo regreso y se fue con Sakura.

¿Pero qué es lo que…- dijo él y después bajo su mirada al celular y después sonrió- si era una foto de Sakura en traje de baño pero era cuando tenía 4 años de edad, tenía los ojos muy grandes con dos coletas a los lados y una sonrisa muy amplia mientras jugaba en la arena con lo que pensó su hermano mayor, ya que alado de ella se encontraba un chigo un poco más grande quien la miraba tiernamente.

¿Te encuentras bien Hitsugaya- san?- dijo Sakura quien estaba muy cerca de él y pudo ver sus ojos grandes esmeraldas con una cara de preocupación- estas muy rojo de la cara-después ella puso su mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre- que bueno, no tienes fiebre, seguramente es porque estamos en el sol- dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa como la que estaba en la fotografía.

Sí, estoy bien- su corazón comenzó a latir- ¿pero que me sucede?- pensó Tomoyo e Ichigo a lo lejos solo estaban riendo.

Esto se podrá muy divertido- dijo ella sonriéndole a Ichigo- ese chico es como una libro abierto a pesar de que quiera aparentar ser rudo.

Pudiste darte cuenta solo con verlo- pregunto sorprendido.

Si además de los mensajes que me imagino tú estabas enterado, porque al verme comenzaste a reír, imagine que también habías dado por sentado que era hombre- dijo ella.

No, la verdad no estaba 100% seguro, tenía mis dudas.- dijo el- sea como sea le caíste con un balde de agua fría a él cuándo ella dijo tu nombre- dijo el- es divertido tomarle el pelo a él.

Vamos Hitsugaya-san- dijo Sakura dándole la mano.

Espera, tengo algo que decirte- dijo él y ella volteo a verlo.- si ella se queda estará en riesgo también.- dijo.

Te refieres a los huecos que me comentaste ese día- dijo y el asintió- no te preocupes, sea como sea la protegeré, además convencerla de que regrese a Tomoeda no es una opción, cuando decide algo lo hace sin importar que, y si le digo sobre los huecos…-dijo ella con escalofríos al recordar algo- será mejor que por el momento no le diga nada sobre eso.-dijo.

¿Estas segura? Y ¿Por qué no le quieres decir?, sería bueno que tuviera precauciones- dijo él.

Bueno cuando se entere me entenderás a mí- dijo ella con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Y qué sucederá si algo te sucede a ti?- pregunto y ella se puso pensativa.

mmmm… la verdad no estoy segura de lo que pase en su momento sabré que hacer-le dijo- además- sonrió- Rukia me dijo que mientras estés aquí no habrá de que preocuparnos- dijo pero luego cambio a una cara de preocupación y lo vio- si necesitas apoyo en algo, yo te prestare mi magia para ayudarte- dijo ella- aunque sé que no estoy al nivel de esas cosas inclusive de ti, pudiste librarte de ese hueco fácilmente y yo no… - comento ella bajando la mirada.

Ese día, estuviste bien… si tú no hubieras protegido a la escuela, quizá hubieran murto muchas personas-dijo y ella levanto su mirada para observarlo- solo tienes que practicar un poco más.

Gracias- le sonrió- aunque aún tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que pasa en esta ciudad no te forzare a contármelo todo pero espero y me puedas ayudar con eso más adelante- dijo y el asintió.

Bien ahora si vamos con los demás ya nos saltamos una clase.

Después de eso Tomoyo espero a que terminaran las clases para poder regresar con Sakura, ya que ella comenzaría hasta el día siguiente, Toshiro por otro lado pensaba al ver la foto que le envió que con esa chica aquí seguramente lo molestaría muy seguido, mas sin embargo esta última foto que le mando no la borro y la guardo en su celular junto, no entendía lo que pasaba en estos momentos, pero sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 3: incidencias poco comunes

**Bueno chicos aquí les tengo el capítulo 3 espero que les guste, estaré tomando referencias tanto del manga como del anime de ambos así que procurare poner referencias, recuerden que Sakura ni bleach me pertenecen, espero sus reviwew**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **incidencias poco comunes"**

Ya que Tomoyo entraría el hasta la semana siguiente, ese día ella espero en la entrada mientras terminaba las clases que faltaban a Sakura, por otro lado la ojos esmeraldas estaba con una sonrisa muy extensa y los demás compañeros lo habían notado, si ella era una persona alegre en esta ocasión radiaba alegría por todos lados, el hecho de que su mejor amiga este con ella la hacía muy feliz y no era que la estuviera pasando de mala manera con Toshiro y los demás, solamente era algo que ellas habían querido desde que eran pequeñas; es decir, terminar la preparatoria juntas. Sakura posaba sus manos en su cachetes mientras tarareaba algo muy bajo y movía los pies, esto no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco ni por los demás que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Sakura si sigues moviendo los pies de esa manera harás que la profesora te pase al pizarrón- le decía en voz baja Orihime, la aludida volteo a verla- es clase de matemáticas.

Heeee!- dijo negativamente moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza y levantándose bruscamente del asiento y todos comenzaron a reír.

¿Sucede algo señorita Sakura?- pregunto la profesora molesta y ella solo negaba con la cabeza- quizá quiera pasar al pizarrón- y ella la miro con ojos cachorro y vidriosos.- bien solo por esta vez te la pasare debido a que no estas acostumbrada a mis clases.- dijo la profesora y prosiguió.

Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Sakura suspirando mientras se sentaba.

Lo siento, no pensé que te sorprenderías- decía Orihime apenada y susurrando.

No te preocupes, no fue tanto lo que me lo dijeras de sorpresa, si no la materia en si me pone los pelos de punta- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente Toshiro e Ichigo solo se le quedaron viendo

El tiempo paso y terminaron las clases en la entrada se encontraba Tomoyo esperándola y con lo que parecía un buen número de muchachos alrededor de ella, Tomoyo se disculpó y se retiró de ahí para llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga y los demás con una sonrisa.

¿Y bien como te fue Sakura?- dijo ella.

Pues… la verdad no puse mucha atención y la profesora me llamo la atención- dijo ella jugando con sus manos.

Incluso si no estás en Tomoeda no cambias Sakurita- contesto.

Lo siento- dijo completamente apenada.

Pero creo que esa es una de las cualidades más lindas que tienes ¿no creen?- dijo al aire pero volteando directamente hacia Toshiro- ella nunca se da cuenta de las cosas que pasan alrededor de ella, aunque tiene buen ojo para saber que alguien no se encuentra bien- concluyo.

Tommy!- dijo roja todos comenzaron a reír.

Ella es poco parecida a alguien que conozco- dijo Tatsuki viendo a Rukia y a Ichigo.

¿He? ¿Por qué nos estás viendo Tatsuki?- dijo Ichigo mientras Rukia también se lo preguntaba.

Ves lo que te digo- le dijo y Tomoyo comenzó a reír.

Dios los hace y solos se juntan- dijo sonriendo- aunque debo decir que su círculo social es muy interesante, es decir a pesar de que son tan diferentes- dijo mientras veía a Keigo- se ve que son un grupo muy unido como si sus destinos estuvieran completamente unidos.

Vaya ustedes sí que dicen cosas muy maduras, a qué clase de escuelas fueron, quizá deberíamos de enviar a Keigo para ver si lo hacen comportarse- dijo Mizuiro.

Oyee- contesto Keigo molesto.

No es en si la escuela, sino más bien lo que nos pasó cuando estábamos en primaria- dijo ella sonriente- ahí fue cuando nuestros destinos se unieron completamente, aunque Sakura y yo ya éramos amigas no sabíamos que éramos primas, de hecho fue hasta 4to grado que nuestros destinos se unieron, aunque como dice nuestro amigo Eriol…- dijo Tomoyo pero Sakura dijo la frase.

"Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable", Eriol dice cosas muy sabias- dijo ella sonriendo Toshiro solo escuchaba- bueno… que les parece si vamos a tomar algo.- dijo ella entusiasmada.

Bueno la verdad es que yo tengo práctica así que creo que me será imposible Sakura- dijo Tatsuki.

Yo tengo una cita con una chica- dijo Mizuiro

Yo, aunque quiera ir – dijo Keigo- no puedo si llego tarde mi hermana me matara y se pone de un humor….- dijo el tomando las manos de Sakura- lo siento no podrás disfrutar hoy de mi grata compañía Sakura solo sonreía nerviosamente mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

Uryu dijo que tenía algo que hacer y Chad tenía que ir con Urahara- dijo Orihime.

Oh vaya…- decía tristemente.

Pero vamos que nosotros si iremos ¿verdad? – dijo Rukia viendo a Ichigo y Toshiro con una sonrisa extraña que les causo escalofríos.

Si es verdad, ¿verdad que si iremos?- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa malévola igual que la de Rukia Ichigo asintió instintivamente pero Toshiro aún no.

¿De verdad? Gracias Ichigo, ¿y tú Hitsugaya? ¿También vendrás?- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Toshiro se le quedo viendo por unos momentos- será divertido ¿sí?- dijo aún más sonriente y Toshiro aún se le quedaba viendo después soltó un suspiro.

Supongo que no nos hará daño si vamos a tomar algo- dijo volteando a otro lado pero Sakura se le abalanzo para darle un abrazo sorprendiéndolo.

Gracias, siiii entre más seamos será mucho mejor- dijo ella efusivamente y Toshiro sonrió un poco al verla tan llena de energía.

Vieron lo que yo vi- dijo Orihime hacia Ichigo y Rukia- eso fue extraño, Hitsugaya san siempre muestra un semblante serio pero por un momento pude ver como sonrió- dijo ella y Tomoyo comenzó a reír para lo que los tres voltearon a verla.

Ese es uno de los dones de Sakura- dijo ella sonriente y ellos asintieron- aunque ella no tiene la más mínima idea de que tiene ese don, es algo así como que lo hace inconscientemente y naturalmente.

Bien ahora el punto será, chicos saben dónde hay un café por aquí, la verdad es que no conozco mucho- dijo ella y todos cayeron hacia atrás.- ajajjaa lo siento- dijo inclinándose.

Yo sé dónde hay uno y no está lejos de aquí- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole mientras le revolvía el cabello.- vamos- y ella asintió.

Llegaron a una cafetería cerca de la escuela para poder platicar un poco, y decidieron que alguien tenía que pedir por los demás mientras ellos se sentaban así que hicieron un piedra, papel y tijeras, en el cual Sakura salió perdedora pero ella estaba muy feliz extrañamente apunto lo que los demás querían y fue a hacer fila mientras los otros buscaban un lugar donde sentarse.

Ichigo quiere un café cappuccino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Rukia una malteada de fresa con un pastel de fresa, Tomoyo quiere un té verde con una rebanada de pay de manzana, Toshiro un té con panecillos de judías- esto lo dijo mientras reía un poco- aunque sé que también le gustan las cosas dulces creo que si le afecto lo que le paso cuando era más pequeño y Orihime quiere un frappe moka con jarabe de limón, caramelo y… ¿soya?- dijo mientras se le revolvía el estómago- ¿de verdad se comerá eso?- dijo ella.

Ella tiene gustos poco normales- dijo Toshiro y Sakura se asustó un poco.

Pero Toshiro ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar sentado con los demás- dijo ella.

Dudo que puedas con todos los pedidos, así que decidí venir a ayudarte- dijo mientras se distraía en la vitrina viendo los pastelillos y con un semblante serio Sakura solo le sonrió.

Gracias- dijo ella.

También tenía curiosidad sobre esa frase que decía tu amigo, ¿Por qué la dicen de manera tan misteriosa?- pregunto mientras hacían la fila.

¿Misteriosa?- el asintió- no es para nada misteriosa la forma en que la dijimos es solo que recordé como esa frase significo mucho para mí en mi niñez- dijo ella mientras hacia las manos hacia atrás- la verdad, no tenía idea de lo que significaba en ese entonces, y la manera en la que nos conocí a los que ahora son mis amigos de toda la vida, fue precisamente porque de cierta manera estábamos vinculados por algo muy especial para mí- esto lo dijo mientras agarraba el collar de la llave mágica y él se le acercó al oído.

¿Te refieres a tu magia?- le pregunto susurrando y ella asintió.

Cuanto estaba en 4to grado es cuando descubrí el libro en la biblioteca de mi casa- él se sorprendió.

Pedido número 206- dijo un empleado.

Oh! Es el de nosotros- dijo ella y se apresuró a tomar el pedido con ayuda de Toshiro después se dirigieron a la mesa.

Es verdad, Hitsugaya estaba con Sakura- dijo Rukia.

Te dije que iría a ayudarle por eso desapareció- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Te lo dije eran demasiados pedidos para que los cargara todos- dijo Toshiro completamente rojo.

En realidad no iba a poder con todos, me alegra que me ayudaras Hitsugaya-san- dijo ella sonriente.

Pero Sakura… tu pedido- dijo Tomoyo y en eso Sakura se dio cuenta de que no había pedido el suyo.- como siempre estás de distraída- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Iré a pedir el mío, pueden comenzar, no se preocupen-dijo ella sonriendo.- y yo que quería platicar con todos- suspiro cuando llego con su pedido todos casi terminaban- la fila estaba muy larga- dijo casi llorando.

Ay Sakura no hay problema, te esperamos además aún falta para que vengan por mí- dijo Tomoyo.

¿Vengan?- pensé que te quedarías en mi casa.

Entrare hasta la otra semana así me vendré el viernes con mis cosas, pensaba pedir a mi madre que me las mandara, pero el director me pidió una papelería que no tengo aquí, así que de este modo puedo dejar todo bien en Tomoeda para venir aquí- dijo ella sonriendo.

Yo pensé que hoy te quedarías – dijo triste.

Solo serán cuatro días, así que no te preocupes- dijo ella.

¿Regresaras a Tomoeda por eso?- le pregunto Hitsugaya.

Si, además tengo que despedirme de mis antiguos compañeros y entregar unas tareas para pasar mis calificaciones de los primeros parciales, ya que esa calificación se pasara a su escuela para seguir con mi promedio.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Vaya, bueno entonces cuanto regreses les diremos a los demás para hacer algo juntos- dijo Orihime quien se tomaba su moka de color extraño debido a los jarabes que le pidió a Sakura.- podría cocinar algo ese día.- todos pusieron cara terror y tomoyo no entendía el porqué.

Creo que lo mejor será hacer una parrillada- dijo rápidamente Ichigo y después vio a Orihime que estaba confundida- es decir, así podremos platicar mientras cocinamos todos y no te cargaremos toda la comida a ti Orihime seremos más- dijo el riendo nerviosamente.

Si, además de ese modo también podemos invitar a Renji hasta a Urahara, podríamos pedirle el patio para hacer la parrillada- dijo rápidamente.

Oh! Es cierto – dijo ella inocentemente y Rukia e Ichigo se voltearon y suspiraron.

Nos hemos salvado- susurro Toshiro.

¿A qué te refieres Hitsugaya- san?- pregunto tomoyo que si lo escucho.

Después te digo Tommy- le contesto Sakura riendo nerviosamente.

Bueno-dijo no muy resignada- de todos modos el automóvil ya está llegando, ¿quieren que los lleve a casa?- dijo Tomoyo.

O no aún tengo que comprar una libreta y un libro- dijo Sakura y tomoyo se preocupó- de verdad estaré bien-dijo ella.- iré al baño

Yo iré con Urahara e Ichigo me acompañara- dijo Rukia.

Si puedes me podrías dejar cerca de mi casa a mí, la verdad vivo un poco más lejos que ellos- dijo ella y Tomoyo asintió, después se le acerco a Toshiro.

Podrías acompañarla-dijo ella.

¿Y yo porque?- dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

Porque si no la acompañas le diré que tienes fotos de ella- dijo riendo divertidamente.

Pero si eres la que me las mandas yo solo las borro- dijo el completamente rojo.

Oh bueno entonces tendré que preocuparme por ella – dijo un poco dramática-Sakura es un imán de problemas,- dijo ella.

Eso es cierto el día que la conocí casi tiene un accidente- pensó el nerviosamente.

Además es tan atolondrada que seguro que si alguien le pide ayuda en la calle la va ayudar,- dijo ella viendo las reacciones de él, en el fondo ella se estaba riendo.

Siempre esta con esa sonrisa, y está ayudando desde que llego al nuestra escuela – sequia pensando y sudando un poco por el nervio.

Y como sabrás Sakura es muy linda dudo que los chicos de por ahí la dejen en paz, seguramente le pedirán que los acompañe a la fuerza- dijo ella dramatizando más, Orihime, Rukia e Ichigo se estaban aguantando el reír - y como Sakura es tan inocente probablemente los acompañe, pero esos chicos podrían….- pero en eso la interrumpió.

Ya, está bien la acompañare, de todas formas no tengo nada más importante que hacer- dijo rojo y a la vez fastidiado, tomoyo se le acercó y le acaricio el cabello dándole palmeadas.

Eso es, sabía que la acompañarías- decía ella con una sonrisa.

Deja de tocarme así, que no soy un perro- dijo el molesto.

Pero eres un buen chico- dijo ella e Ichigo ya no soporto y se comenzó a reír.

Jajajajajajajajaja bueno jajajajajaja ya ajajajaj mejor nos vamos Rukia jajajajajaja- dijo Ichigo- nos vemos en la casa pequeshiro jajajaja -y se retiró.

Nos vemos capitán- dijo Rukia aguantando un poco la risa y Sakura regreso.

¿De qué se ríe Ichigo?- le pregunto a Toshiro con una sonrisas. Y Toshiro solo volteo hacia otra parte enojado.

De nada, Sakura, bueno nos veremos entonces en cuatro días ¿vale?- y Sakura asintió mientras la abrazaba- vamos Orihime te llevare hasta tu casa.

No, está bien si solo me dejas cerca, no quiero hacerte perder tiempo- dijo ella.

No te preocupes por eso, será un placer para mí- dijo ella y subieron al carro mientras agitaban su mano en despedida.

Nos vemos, ve con cuidado Tommy- decía mientras agitaba la mano hasta que desapareció el carro de su vista- vaya- dijo mientras la bajaba y ponía una cara triste- pensé que Tommy se quedaría hoy, papá no vendrá hasta mañana, será un poco aburrido….bueno será mejor que vaya por lo que iba a com…- dijo dándose la vuelta- ahhhhhhhh Hitsugaya, me asustaste ¿pero no te habías ido con Ichigo y Rukia?- dijo ella

Te acompañare a hacer tus compras- dijo el sin más.

Pero debes de estar cansado por los partidos de hoy, además de que tenemos tarea- dijo ella preocupada.

No te preocupes por eso, la tarea es poca para mí y lo cansado no se me quitara al llegar a casa- dijo el-¿iras a la papelería que también es librería, verdad?- dijo él y ella asintió- también necesito un lapicero nuevo y unas puntillas aprovechare la vuelta- dijo y Sakura le dedico una sonrisa.

Gracias, Hitsugaya- san- dijo ella mientras continuaba caminando y él se confundió y después asintió.

De todos modos así me podrás contar lo que no terminaste en la cafetería- dijo el mirándola y ella abrió los ojos- bueno eso si quieres.

Claro, no hay ningún problema- dijo ella mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla pensando- ¿pero dónde me había quedado?- murmuraba ella.

Dijiste que el libro mágico se encontraba en el librero de tu casa- dijo el ayudándola y ella abrió la boca.

Es cierto- dijo mientras aplaudía.

De verdad es despistada- pensó el mientras continuaban caminando.

El libro lo encontré en el librero del sótano de mi casa cuando cursaba el 4to grado, este libro es el libro de las cartas Clow, un antiguo mago, estas cartas por culpa mía se dispersaron por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda y las tuve que reunir nuevamente, en ese entonces tomoyo y yo ya éramos amigas, me acompañaba y ayudaba con la captura de las cartas, pero desconocíamos que éramos primas, poco tiempo después de estar capturando las cartas hubo un evento deportivo en la primaria en el que tenían que ir nuestros padres, es ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad éramos primas- dijo ella sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Vaya- dijo el- ¿pudiste capturar todas las cartas?- pregunto el intrigado por lo que le estaba contando la castaña.

Así es, como te comente la frase que nos decía Eriol, era muy cierta, después de un tiempo aun no capturaba todas las cartas, llego Shaoran a nuestras vidas- dijo ella.

¿Shaoran?- pregunto.

Si aunque en realidad se pronuncia XIao-lang, el vino de china también a reunir las cartas (NA: me estoy guiando del anime no del manga, ya que en el Shaoran no las capturaba solo como que supervisaba en el manga) al principio nos llevábamos nada bien- dijo ella con una gotita- pero más adelante nos fuimos haciendo amigos junto con su prima que también vino de china su nombre era Mei-ling, con ella también batalle para llevarme bien por una extraña razón decía que yo era su rival, aunque después me di cuenta del porque- dijo ella riendo un poco .

Es difícil imaginarte teniendo problemas para relacionarte con las personas- dijo Toshiro.

Lo mismo me decía Tomoyo- le sonrió- pero bueno, después de capturar las cartas tuvimos el juicio final- dijo ella

¿Juicio final? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto nuevamente.

Es un juicio que realiza de uno de los guardianes del libro al terminar de reunir las cartas, olvide decírtelo habían dos guardianes uno es kero y el otro es Yue, este último resulto ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano- dijo ella y volteo a verlo- ¿irónico no?, pero el en realidad tiene dos contra partes, Yukito que es el amigo de mi hermano y su alter ego y Yue la verdadera esencia de Yukito- suspiro como recordando algo- bueno Yue, nos hizo el juicio a Shaoran y a mí para saber quién se quedaría con las cartas y si no haría que pasara una tragedia- dijo ella recordando- Shaoran perdió, y después me toco a mi aunque batalle un poco pude hacerme de la aprobación de Yue como la nueva dueña de las cartas.- dijo ella.

¿Qué clase de tragedia era lo que pasaría?- pregunto Toshiro emocionado aunque ocultándolo con cara de seriedad, de verdad estaba disfrutando lo que le contaba.- era acaso ¿algún desastre natural?

No, no iba tanto por ese lado, pero si era algo muy triste- dijo ella y el la observo aun con duda- la tragedia que pasaría, era perder ese cariño que le tienes a las personas que quieres- dijo ella y el abrió los ojos- pude verlo con mis propios ojos y sentirlo cuando estuve a punto de perder, todo era realmente triste puesto que yo recordaba todo, en ese juicio no era solo yo la que sería afectada con eso si no todas las personas que tuvieron que ver con las cartas, las cuales fueron muchas- dijo Sakura triste y volteo a ver a Toshiro con cara de preocupación- pero no te preocupes- dijo ella sonriendo – logre hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad y me convertí en la nueva dueña de las cartas.- dijo ella.- tiempo después conocimos a Eriol, y ahí es donde todo comenzó a ajetrearse otra vez, él era muy misterioso no sabíamos que el tenia poderes también, tiempo después nos dimos cuenta después del por qué comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas otra vez en Tomoeda, cuando intente usar las cartas nuevamente no servían de nada así que tuve que cambiar la cartas Clow a cartas Sakura como les dice Tomoyo, y también mi llave anteriormente era otra- dijo ella-ya que si no lo hacia las cartas dejarían de ser mágicas y se convertirían en simples cartas, para mi estas cartas son seres vivos y con las que me he encariñado mucho- dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente- con las últimas dos cartas luz y oscuridad, es donde Eriol revelo ser en realidad la rencarnación del mago Clow, y resulto ser que mi padre era la otra mitad de la rencarnación del mago, fue algo confuso, aunque mi padre no está completamente consciente de ello- dijo ella y después volteo a ver a Toshiro- y fue entonces cuando de verdad entendí el significado de la frase de Eriol, todo en esta vida no pasa por que sí, son efectos de nuestras decisiones y a los puntos a los que llegamos, ser fuertes, ser débiles, conocer personas, conocer nuevos lugares, llegar al punto donde estamos, no son coincidencias son cosas que suceden por efecto a las decisiones tomadas, pero aun así es algo que sabemos que no podemos cambiar, aunque intentemos evadir ese destino tarde o temprano llegaremos a este punto- dijo ella sonriente- todas las personas que he conocido y las que me falta por conocer son personas que debo de conocer porque es algo inevitable- y volteo a verlo- como a ti- dijo ella y el volteo a verla- la tienda ya está cerrada será mejor que vuelva mañana.- dijo señalándole que habían llegado pero al parecer no vieron la hora.

Has pasado por muchas cosas y aun así estas de pie, activa y sonriente, es decir tomaste la decisión de proteger una ciudad, capturar esas cartas y enfrentar un destino incierto- dijo el viéndola que aun sonreía. Y caminaban de regreso-¿Cómo lo puedes hacer? Los humanos son realmente sorprendentes.

Todo depende de cómo tomemos las cosas-dijo ella- es la capacidad de saber si maduraremos o no, aunque…. Siendo sincera si Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran, Yukito, Kero, mi hermano y Papá no hubieran estado ahí cada que me doblegara, creo que no estaría aquí disfrutándolos, posiblemente hubiera perdido contra Yue y olvidado este sentimiento que tengo por cada uno de ellos- dijo ella para después detenerse y Toshiro también- sientes esa presencia Hitsugaya- san.

Si, - dijo mientras sacaba su celular- eso es un hueco…. No, es un menos- dijo el mientras sacaba el guante para salir de su Gigai- ve a esconderte – le dijo a su Gigai- tú también sak...- dijo pero vio que algo brillaba.

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella- decía mientras un símbolo salía de sus pies- muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATEE¡- y apareció su báculo- no te preocupes si es muy peligroso prometo retirarme- dijo ella decidida Toshiro dudo un poco.

Está bien- sabía que no la haría cambiar de actitud.- solo mantente alerta

Los dos corrieron hacia el centro del parque donde era que se encontraba el menos al llegar pudieron ver que todo está solo no habían humanos y solo estaba el menos el cual estaba totalmente quieto.

Eso es muy grande, Toshiro- dijo Sakura algo asustada- no se parece en nada al que ataco a la escuela.

El que ataco a la escuela fue un hueco, este es un menos es más fuerte que el que estaba en la escuela- dijo el- bien es hora de que me encargue de él, espera aquí- Sakura solo asintió.

Ella vio como Toshiro sacaba su zampakuto y partía en dos al Zero, pero Toshiro no se había dado cuenta que no era uno si no dos los que se encontraban en ese lugar y por una extraña razón no se había percatado, raro en el capitán de la 10ma división.

Cuidado Toshiro!- grito Sakura

El volteo para ver al hueco le iba a arrojar un Zero y literal lo tenía enfrente Toshiro cerró los ojos pero no sintió nada al abrirlos, vio a Sakura con unas alas enfrente de el con una carta por una extraña razón el poder que les habían arrojado no llegaba a ellos era como si ellos estuvieran en un campo protector.

Se parece a los de Orihime- dijo el sorprendido- pero los de ella no podían aguantar un zero a esa distancia al ver que carta había usado se dio cuenta que decía "escudo" vio como ella sacaba otra de su bolsillo.

Si no me equivoco para vencerlo tenemos que partir la máscara ¿vedad?- le dijo y Toshiro asintió él quería ver lo que hacía por lo que no se movió-Cartas ayúdenme a partir en dos a este hueco por favor ¡! Espada! ¡!Fuego!- El báculo se convirtió en una espada envuelta en llamas ella apunto hacía la cara hizo un movimiento para partirlo el Zero había sido derrotado.- wooww no pensé que funcionaria- dijo ella sorprendida

Después volteo a verlo y de la nada las alas desaparecieron en el aire, ella sino que empezaba a perder el conocimiento y al igual que las alas el báculo volvió a su normalidad, comenzó a caer ella pero fue sujetada por Toshiro, él se le quedo viendo sorprendido, tomo las cartas que bajaban y las coloco de nuevo en su bolsillo, coloco a Sakura debajo de una árbol y se dirigió a su Gigai para poder regresar a la normalidad, después se sentó enfrente de ella observándola.

Pudo detener el ataque del Zero a esa distancia y además de pudo eliminarlo con un solo corte, esta chica es parecida a Ichigo en cuestión de protección, cuando protegen a una persona lo dan todo, quizá el día del incidente en la escuela no pudo con ese simple hueco porque no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero me sorprendió que dedujera como acabarlos y mucha más que este no se compara nada en fuerza con el de la escuela- pensaba mientras le quitaba el flequillo- pero al parecer no despertaras, será mejor que te lleve a casa- dijo el sonriendo un poco, para después ponerla en su espalda y tomar las mochilas mientras caminaba por el parque. Al llegar a su casa pudo ver que aún no llegaba nadie a su casa, vio que la del tampoco habían luces prendidas así que decidió entrar a la de Sakura para dejarla ahí. Busco las llaves en la mochila de Sakura.

Bien veamos cuál de todas estas llaves es – dijo al ver el llavero de Sakura- ¿Por qué tienes tantos?- susurro.

Porque unas son de la casa de Tomoeda y casa de Tomoyo- dijo ella adormiladamente mientras abría un poco los ojos.- lo siento me he quedado dormida.

No te preocupes no pesas nada- dijo mientras la bajaba de su espalda- será mejor que entres y descanses- dijo mientras se giraba y Sakura sostuvo su mochila.- ¿sucede algo?

Aahh! Lo siento, bueno es que…- dijo ella mientras la soltaba y él se le quedaba mirando y ella jugaba con sus manos y se sonrojaba.

"será muy aburrido ya que papá no regresara a casa hoy"- recordó que lo había susurrado mientras despedía a su amiga- ¿puedo pasar un rato?- ella volteo y abrió los ojos como platos- al parecer salieron la familia de Kurosaki, así que no tiene caso que este ahí- aunque el en realidad disfrutaba de estar solo.

De verdad, te quedarías un rato conmigo- dijo ella alegremente y con una gran sonrisa.

Claro- dijo seriamente.

Bien, entonces pasa- dijo mientras le abría el paso y entraban- ¿te parece si cenamos juntos? ¿Podría hacer una pasta para cenar?- dijo ella hablando enérgicamente mientras él se sentaba en el sillón de la sala - ¿ o prefieres alguna otra cosa?- le dijo pero viendo que no respondía se le hacer más de lo debido quedando de frente a el- ¿tú que piensas?- decía con una sonrisa, Toshiro al darse cuenta de la cercanía solo abrió los ojos grandemente.

Bueno, yo….es….bueno…. me da igual- decía nerviosamente y tornándose un poco rojo las únicas que se le acercaban de esa manera era Matsumoto, Hinamori y en algunas ocasiones Karin por lo que aparte de ellas no tenía mucho contacto con las mujeres, ya que las demás siempre le mostraba respeto, su corazón comenzó a latir y sentía una atracción muy fuerte por ella, por otra parte Sakura estaba en su laureles y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo Toshiro aunque ni el mismo sabía lo que le pasaba.

Woooww definitivamente tus ojos son muy lindos, Hitsugaya- san – dijo ella y él se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, ella se alejó- bien entonces preparare pasta, es un poco más fácil, por cierto mi papá en la mañana vi que hizo un pastel, podríamos comer eso de postre- dijo pensativamente- a pero Hitsugaya-san no es mucho de pasteles- dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

Está bien, si me gustan pero no acostumbro comer dulces frente a las personas- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado con una venita recordando a Ichigo cada que lo veía le decía pequeshiro Sakura solo soltó una risilla y el volteo.

Cuando quieras comer algo dulce puedes venir a mi casa si gustas, por lo regular papá siempre hace algún tipo de postre- dijo ella sonriéndole- bien me pondré a trabajar.

Deberías descansar- dijo el – no es normal que te quedaras dormida después de la pelea, aunque en esta ocasión no recibieras ningún daño fuerte- dijo entre serio y preocupado.

O no te preocupes por eso, tengo que ser fuerte, además es mi forma de agradecerte- él se sorprendió- es decir me dejaste ayudar y ahora sé cómo ayudarte al menos si está en el rango de mi fuerza, no tienes que cargar tu solo con eso Hitsugaya-san- en todo caso tu serias el más cansado ya que no se a cuantos haz derrotado hasta ahora- dijo ella otra vez en modo pensativo y el sonrió un poco- bueno como sea, espera aquí hare la cena.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo él y Sakura volteo a verlo.

Seguro, ven- dijo ella- ponte esto- dijo ella mientras le prestaba el delantal de su padre- asi no te ensuciaras.

¿En qué te ayudo?- dijo el serio.

Puedes cortar la lechuga y el tomate, yo pondré a hervir la pasta y prepararla- dijo ella- bien ahora a esforzarnos- dijo ella alegremente mientras levantaba también el brazo de Toshiro.

¿De dónde saca tanta energía hasta hace un momento estaba adormilada?-pensaba Toshiro.

Los dos comenzaron a hacer sus partes de la cena la cual terminaron en 30 min, los dos se dispusieron a cenar mientras Toshiro tomaba el primer bocado.

Esto está muy rico- dijo el sorprendido.

Es solo pasta- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza apenada- no es para tanto.

No en realidad, está muy bueno, aunque Yuzu hace buena comida pero a veces es bueno variar en el sazón- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Woow has sonreído- dijo ella sorprendida- me alegra a ver podido lograr que sonrieras- dijo ella mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Yo no...- dijo el mientras voltea a ver a a otro lado con una venita en la cabeza Sakura comenzó a reír y luego él se puso serio al ver una foto que no le había prestado atención- ¿ella es tu mamá?- pregunto.

Así es- dijo ella feliz- lo que dije a Karin no es mentira, siempre tenemos una foto de ella de acuerdo a cada ocasión, por ejemplo ahora que estamos en otoño, la foto se ve muy de esa estación normalmente cada día la cambiamos o cada semana- dijo ella.

¿Cómo es que tienen cada foto de acuerdo a la ocasión?- pregunto curioso el.- lo siento estoy preguntando mucho.

No te preocupes, tenemos muchas fotos de ella por era modelo, cuando se casó con mi papá ella tenía 16 años- dijo ella y Toshiro se sorprendió-aunque mi mamá era de una familia rica, al casarse con mi padre hubo conflicto entre la familia y le retiraron el apoyo de a mi mamá- dijo ella- es sorprendente lo que una persona puede hacer cuando realmente quiere a alguien, admiro mucho a mi madre por eso, dejar todo por estar con la persona que realmente quería le estoy agradecida ya que si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría yo aquí- dijo sonriente mientras miraba la foto de su mamá y él se le quedo viendo- oh lo siento cuando hablo de mi madre hablo demasiado- dijo ella- será mejor que traiga el pastel- dijo y se levantó Toshiro le ayudo a levantar los platos.

Cuando Sakura estaba sacando el pastel del refrigerador, el timbre de la puerta sonó y eso la asusto resbalando con un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba en el lugar, Toshiro al ver eso rápidamente la tomo de la mano, pero resbalo también y los dos caían mientras Sakura soltaba un pequeño grito y el pastel volaba encima de ellos, cayendo Sakura arriba de él y el pastel arriba de ellos.

Hitsugaya, ¿estás bien?, yo lo siento me sorprendió el timbre- decía preocupada

Toshiro solo abrió un poco los ojos ya que estaba lleno de betún asintiendo un poco, Sakura se intentó levantar pero resbalo con el betún del piso lo cual la hizo resbalar nuevamente cayendo nuevamente en Toshiro solo que esta vez cayo en los labios de él, Toshiro abrió sus ojos y Sakura igual y se quedaron así sorprendidos sin moverse, ellos no habían escuchado que alguien había entrado.

¿Se puede saber quién eres y que es lo que haces con mi hermana?- dijo alguien muy enfadado y los dos se separaron rápidamente.

No es lo que piensas hermano- dijo ella nerviosamente y completamente roja.

Tú te callas, y tu responde ¿qué es lo que le estabas haciendo a mi hermana?- dijo él.

Touya cálmate deja que te expliquen- dijo una segunda voz calmadamente y el volteo a verlo.

¿Que acaso no estás viendo?, fue un accidente-dijo el rojo pero a la vez molesto por el tono de voz del hermano de Sakura- es fácil deducirlos si vez que hay una base de pastel en la cabeza de tu hermana y betún en el suelo ¿no crees?- dijo el mientras rayos le salían de los ojos.

Pero que te crees mocoso!- dijo Touya levantando sus mangas.

Ya basta!- Sakura estaba enojada y colocándose a en medio de los dos.

¿Sakura porque tanto alboroto?- dijo un pequeño peluche con alas chillona y adormiladamente, al ver a los demás en automático se hizo peluche de nuevo a Sakura solo le salió una gota suspirando- ¿quieren calmarse por favor? Y tu kero no hay ningún problema puedes moverte son Yukito y mi hermano , y a él ya le he contado sobre ti- dijo ella y volteo molesta con su hermano- quieres dejar de molestar a Hitsugaya-san lo que dijo es cierto fue un accidente yo me asuste cuando timbraron ya que no esperaba a nadie, y no había visto un charco cuando iba a caer el me intento detener pero también piso el charco y resbalo, caí encima de él y cuando intente levantarme de nuevo YO resbale nuevamente – dijo roja.

Vamos Touya, no debería dejar que tus celos de hermano se apoderen de ti- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa cálida.

Que no es eso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si él se estaba aprovechando de ella?- dijo el señalándola- aunque pensándolo bien nadie se fijaría en un monstruo por lo cual no corre peligro – dijo el en tono burlón y revolviéndole el cabello.

Que no soy un monstruo- dijo ella enojada con una venita y haciendo un puño- y ofrécele una disculpa a Hitsugaya- dijo ella y luego volteo con Toshiro y lo vio reír un poco- ¿hoe?.

En lo que llevas aquí nunca te había visto enojada en lo más mínimo y ahora estas así de molesta- dijo el entre sonriendo y serio.

Deberías de verla por las mañanas con los pasos que hace al bajar las escaleras es sorprendente que no haga un terremoto por su causa- dijo Touya volteando a otro lado y Sakura le dio pisotón en el pie- ayyy Sakura me vas a dejar sin dedos- dijo ahora mirando con rayitos a su hermana. Sakura suspiro y levanto a kero del piso.

Los presentare, él es Hitsugaya Toshiro, es nuestro vecino y me ha ayudado un montón junto con su familia también, al no estar papá le dije que si quería cenar conmigo ya que su familia también salió- dijo ella viendo a su hermano- lo digo para que no te hagas ideas hermano, Hitsugaya ellos son mi hermano Touya, Yukito el mejor amigo de mi hermano y de la familia también y él es kero- dijo mientras lo mostraba.- Toshiro se inclinó.

Un placer conocerlos,- dijo el.- Sakura será mejor que me vaya aún tengo que hacer tarea- dijo- me retiro.- les dijo a Touya y los demás.

Pero Hitsugaya aun estas lleno de betún- dijo ella y él se sonrojo y después ella también se sonrojo al verlo.

Ese mocoso- susurro Touya y Yukito solo negó con la cabeza.

No hay problema, tomare un baño de todos modos-dijo él y Sakura lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Lo siento mucho- dijo ella sonrojada- por mi hermano y por… lo otro también- dijo ella mirando al piso y él se puso rojo.

Fue un accidente no te preocupes y por lo de tu hermano me imagino que desde su punto de vista no era nada bueno- dijo el calmándose un poco y para poder decirlo serio- bien nos vemos mañana- dijo él y se fue.

Aahh, si, hasta mañana- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Qué bien no se ha enojado?- pensó ella. Sakura volteo y vio a su hermano parado observándola, suspiro definitivamente no dormiría temprano esta noche.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4 Explicaciones para quedarse

**Capitulo IV:**

" **Explicaciones para quedarse"**

Al regresar terminar de despedir a Toshiro, Sakura volteo a ver a un hermano muy enojado junto con kero que también se encontraba enojado pensado que definitivamente no dormiría temprano ese día. Por otro lado Yukito solo le dedicaba una sonrisa la cual la hacía sentirse mejor.

Sakura, ¿se puede saber a qué te refieres con que ese chico sabe que tienes magia?- dijo Touya muy enojado.

Bueno pues…- dijo ella- ¿pensé que me preguntaría sobre lo otro?, pero no le puedo decir sobre lo de Hitsugaya- san- pensó- bueno lo que sucede es que….- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos- aah saber por estos lugares hay un lugar donde vende postres muy ricos- dijo ella con una gotita mientras a Touya y Kero se les marcaba una vena de enojo pero a este último se le quito al escuchar la palabra postre.

¿De verdad Sakurita?- dijo kero emocionado y ella asinto- cómprame uno por favor- dijo y después Touya solo lo dio un manotazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra el sillón y Sakura palideció.

No quieras salirte del tema, conmigo no funciona eso, ahora ¿vas a contestarme? – dijo el muy serio.

Sakura- ella volteo hacia donde estaba Yukito- Touya solo está preocupado de que si estas en problemas otra vez, y eso me incluye a mí también puesto que soy tu guardián- dijo preocupado, Sakura solo se dirigió hacia el sillón y resoplo para después sentarse en él.

Bien, les diré- dijo ella ya sin otra opción- pero no le digan a papá sino él se preocupara- dijo ella y ellos asintieron mientras Touya aún no quitaba su cara de pocos amigos- sucedió hace una semana, al parecer esta ciudad no es…. Como decirlo…. Muy tranquila- dijo ella nerviosa.

¿Quieres decir que hay problemas con magia?- pregunto Yukito.

No creo que sea magia, de lo contrario ya me habría percatado- decía kero en una pose de conocedor.

Si no te la pasaras comiendo, jugando y durmiendo, tal vez te percatarías si algo raro pasase, ¿cómo es posible que no lo notaras en Sakura que es un libro abierto?, solo mira su cara se nota cuando esconde las cosas es muy tonta para ocultarlo- decía Touya pero un zapato volador le dio en la cabeza- AUCH!, además de ser un monstruo- y le saco la lengua mientras se tocaba el lugar donde lo golpeo.

Ya te dije que no soy un Monstruo- dijo ella enojada y después suspiro- bien eso paso en la escuela, esas cosas no son nada normales y las personas comunes no pueden verlas, al parecer los llaman hollows- dijo ella.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?- dijo Touya- ¿te lo dijo ese mocoso?- dijo el molesto.

No es ningún mocoso y deberías de agradecerle de no haber sido por el… - dijo ella bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

¿Si no fuera por él?, ¿Qué Sakura?- dijo el mientras la tomaba de los brazos.

No estaría aquí… él pudo defenderme- dijo ella.

¿Él también tiene magia?- pregunto Yukito y ella negó.

No puedo decirles más, no sin su autorización, pero una cosa es segura hermano él es una buena persona.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

De todos modos es un mocoso, si las cosas están así hablare con papá para que regresen a Tomoeda, de lo contrario esto será muy peligroso- dijo Touya tomando el teléfono.

No – dijo mientras se lo quitaba- papá ha trabajado duro por este trabajo, y las ruinas que están investigando son muy importantes para él, no quiero que digas nada hermano- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Sakura, no entiendes, tu misma lo has dicho esta ciudad es peligrosa- dijo el mientras intentaba quitarle el teléfono.

Yo no soy tan débil como crees hermano, no quiero que por eso papá pierda esta oportunidad- dijo ella molesta- además, tengo a kero cerca y sin duda alguna Yukito también me ayudara cuando quiera, y no te olvides que también tengo las cartas- dijo ella decidida.

Pero Sakura…- dijo él con una mirada de preocupación.

Vamos hermano, te prometo que si las cosas se complican le diré yo misma, para irnos de aquí- dijo ella con ojos suplicantes y tomando sus manos.- no quiero que papá se desilusione- Touya solo la miro y resoplo.

Vale, está bien, pero si es muy peligroso no harás nada y le dirás a papá, lamentablemente no puedo estar aquí todos los días pero intentare venir más seguido- dijo él.

Gracias Hermano- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y tu kero necesito que la cuides bien, se supone que eres su guardiana así que cuídala- dijo en tono amenazador.

Eso no tienes que decírmelo- dijo.

Una cosa más Sakura- dijo Touya en tono serio y ella volteo a verlo pensando que sabía lo que le pediría mientras una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa se posaba en ella.

Di… dime- dijo ella

Necesito hablar con ese mocoso, si estarás aquí necesito que me explique algunas cosas con respecto a esos monstruos- dijo él y Sakura se fue para atrás.

Etoo… claro le preguntare cuando…- pero lo interrumpió su hermano.

Pasare por ustedes mañana a la escuela- dijo él- y los llevare a comer.

Pero hermano no puedes disponer de las per…- dijo sakura pero volteo a verla y despues ella solo resoplo- esta bien le dire, pero con esto no te aseguro que el acepte.- dijo ella

Bien creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir, tomoyo llegara también en 4 días ¿verdad?- dijo Touya.

Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto confusa y después le enseño el teléfono.

Me marco para decírmelo- dijo él.

Le dijo que habían chicos lindos alrededor de Sakura-chan y no se esperó a que fuera fin de semana, no cabe duda el poder sobreprotector de Sakura, se activó en su máxima potencia- dijo Yukito divertido y Touya solo miraba a la ventana.

Y no estaba tan equivocado- dijo frunciendo el ceño y recordando como los encontró.

¿ohe?- dijo ella confundida.

Ya ve a dormir monstruo, pero primero date un baño estás llena de betún-dijo el molesto y ella asintió.

No cabe duda que mi hermano le gusta molestarme- dijo inflando los cachetes mientras se recostaba en la cama, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado- dijo y después se sonrojo.

No cabe duda que aunque Sakura ya esté en preparatoria aun sigues protegiéndola de los chicos- dijo Yukito riendo por debajo.

Cállate Yuki, sabes que no es por nada, Sakura es de las personas que siempre muestra demasiada confianza en los demás, además el solo hecho de pensar que se pueden aprovechar de ella debido a que siempre está en las nubes, hace que me hierva la sangre- dijo el un poco alterado- solo ve como encontramos a Sakura el día de hoy- dijo para después sentarse a un lado de Yukito.

Lo que yo veo, es que no quieres dejarla ir con nadie, además ellos mismos dijeron que fue un accidente, pobre Sakura estaba toda llena de betún- dijo Yukito mientras acariciaba a kero que se había quedado dormido.

Tu sabes que no me equivoque, no me equivoque con respecto al mocoso de Lee, y no creo que me equivoque con este tampoco- dijo él Yukito solo le sonreía, sin duda alguna nunca podrá quitarle esa sobreprotección que tiene hacia Sakura.

-Mientras tanto en casa de los Kurosaki.-

Te sientes bien Toshiro- pregunto Karin cuando llegaron de cenar todos.- tienes toda la cara roja.

No es nada- dijo un poco exaltado- me iré a tomar un baño.

¿Shiro-chan que es lo que estabas haciendo para que necesites un baño?- dijo Ishiin para molestarlo, Toshiro solo adquirió un tono aún más rojo y volteo para contestarle pero solo lo vio volar debido a la patada de Karin.

Viejo de verdad algunas veces haces preguntas muy personales- dijo Karin

¿Personales?- dijo dudoso- espera Karin… no estarás pensando algo raro como tu padre ¿o sí?- dijo y ella volteo para verlo le saco la lengua.

Shiro-chan está en la flor de la juventud es normal que pasen esas cosas- dijo Yuzu- nii-san siempre hace algo así también normalmente.

Oigan, ¿yo que tengo que ver?- pregunto Ichigo con una venita.

Es que algunas veces te encerrabas en tu cuarto- dijo Yuzu.

No puedo creerlo, mucho menos del capitán- dijo Rukia mientras se unía a los demás para molestarlos y los dos se quedaron en piedra.

Ohhhh Masaki! Que voy a hacer con estos dos pervertidos, sé que están en la flor de la juventud, pero no sé qué hacer- decía Ishiin con muchos chipotes en la cabeza y la cara al poster de Masaki.

YA BASSTAAA! No estaba haciendo nada, es solo que me embarre de pastel- dijo el furioso azotando la puerta del baño.

Jajajaj creo que hoy si se nos pasó la mano- dijo Yuzu sonriendo nerviosamente.

Nadie en esta casa me puede tener respeto acaso- decía mientras se desvestía y veía su ropa llena de betún después se sonrojo y pensó en el beso de Sakura- sus labios eran muy suaves- agito la cabeza en modo de negación- pero que rayos estoy pensando.- se hundió en el agua para despejar su mente. Al terminar se fue directo a su cuarto para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente todo era normal, todos estaban desayunando cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada y se abrió una puerta de la sociedad de almas de la cual salió la melodiosa voz de Matsumoto.

Taiichoooouuuu- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo asfixiaba a la vez por sus enormes pechos- lo he extrañado, perdón por no haber venido en dos semanas pero estaba ocupada en la sociedad de almas- decía para lo que Toshiro solo movía las manos en forma de que ya no podía más y detrás de ella se escuchó otra voz más suave.

Matsumoto- San, usted está asfixiando a Shiro-chan- dijo la otra persona.

Aaahh Momo-chan se me había olvidado por completo que tú también venias-dijo Rangiku mientras soltaba a Toshiro.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Momo?- dijo Toshiro intentando respirar normalmente, aunque Rangiku no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Aaahh… bueno… yo – dijo pero fue interrumpida.

Chicos! Es Sakura pero ha traído a su hermano para presentarlo- dijo Yuzu.

Siento interrumpirlos chicos…- dijo Sakura y se le quedo viendo a Toshiro sorprendida de ver a dos personas o mejor dicho dos chicas con él ambas con un traje de shinigami.

¿Quién es ella Shiro-chan?- le preguntaba Momo a Toshiro.

Sakura-dijo su hermano y luego vio a donde veía ella y vio a Toshiro- ese mocoso otra vez.-(ahora que no tenía sus poderes, no podía ver fantasmas por tanto no vio ni a Rangiku ni a Momo) Yukito solo le puso la mano a Sakura.

Aahh… yo… esto… venia… bueno yo…- balbuceaba ella.

Ella se parece a ti en el modo de hablar Hinamori-chan- dijo Rangiku mientras se abalanzaba más hacia el frente hundiendo la cabeza de Toshiro en sus pechos que por otra parte el solo le salían unas venitas de enojo al no poder hablar- vaya que extraño no me está gritando el capitán- dijo ella y Sakura solo se puso completamente roja al ver la situación de Toshiro y después vio la cara de desesperación de su hermano.

Bueno solo quería presentarles a mi hermano él es Touya Kinomoto y también a nuestro amigo y que es también parte de la familia Yukito Tsukishiro, posiblemente lo vean muy seguido por aquí los fines de semana como les había comentado por la universidad ellos viven en Tokio- dijo ella volteando a otra parte y Rangiku soltó a Toshiro para ir sobre Touya. Karin se estaba aguantando la risa al igual que Ichigo.

Mucho gusto- dijo Touya- que extraño siento el cuerpo pesado- Sakura solo se le resbalaba una gota y Yukito hacia una sonrisa amable de siempre.

Que guapo es, no cabe duda que en el mundo humano si existen chicos guapos- dijo ella Sakura estaba completamente roja al ver a su hermano abrazado por Rangiku.

¿Qué hago? le tengo que decir -pensaba Sakura nerviosamente- pero si le digo expondré a Toshiro- dijo ella pensando que los demás no sabían de sus poderes no queda de otra- hermaannooo- dijo mientras se lanzaba a él y se colgaba, Sakura vio a Rangiku con cara de aléjate.

Vaya ¿ella puede verme?- pregunto a Toshiro quien aún seguía con una vena y el solo asintió.

Ellos son Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia y ya conoces a Toshiro- dijo Sakura con una gota puesto que era raro ser tan afectuosos.

Sakura pesas mucho bájate- dijo Touya y Sakura sonrió con una vena de enojo por el comentario- aunque bueno siendo un monstruo es normal-y entonces Sakura le metió un pisotón.

Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!- dijo ella muy molesta y todos se sorprendieron, y aunque solo Momo lo vio Toshiro rio un poco y eso la sorprendió.

Y quieres que no te diga monstruo, un día de estos me dejaras invalido con tu agresividad – dijo el peleándose como niños.

Ya déjame en paz, aaaaaahhh – dijo Sakura

Chicos recuerden que no estamos en casa- dijo Yukito de manera paciente y con una sonrisa.

Aaahh lo siento- dijo Sakura apenada y Touya solo volteo hacia otro lado, Toshiro seguía sonriendo.

Shiro-chan- murmuro Momo pero él no la escucho.

¿Ya desayunaron?- pregunto Yuzu.

Oh, si Yuzu ya acabamos de desayunar solo quería presentarlos-dijo sonriéndoles.

Bueno entonces espera para irnos juntos a la escuela- dijo Ichigo.

Aahh no… me adelantare tengo que comprar algo primero- dijo ella nerviosamente ya que no quería interrumpir con las visitas de Toshiro pensando que sería algo importante.

Ve con cuidado Sakura, procura no comerte a las personas- dijo Touya serio mientras Sakura salía- nosotros nos retiramos tenemos que volver a Tokio, solo vinimos a dejar unas cosas a por cierto mocoso- dijo él y Toshiro se levantó y paso enfrente de él y lo intento alcanzar.

Hey Toshiro, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Ichigo.

Shiro- chan- dijo Momo preocupada.

Ese mocoso- dijo Touya con una venita, después se disculpó y se retiró con Yukito.

Vaya, es raro que no te escuche cuando le hablas Hinamori- dijo Rangiku- pero que interesante niña es la que conocieron- dijo.

Si- dijo de manera preocupada.

¿Pero porque tiene esa sonrisa Rangiku?- pregunto Ichigo.

Nada especial, pero, será mejor que me dé prisa o llegare tarde a clases- dijo ella.

Oh dios! Eso me dio escalofríos- dijo Ichigo aterrado.

Yo regresare a la sociedad de almas por lo pronto, ¿le pueden decir a Shiro que vendré en dos días?- dijo ella y todos asintieron

Sakura caminaba hacia la parada del camión, al llegar al punto solo pudo soltar un gran suspiro, al parecer se le había pasado el que necesitaba, comenzó a llover así que se sentó en la banca techada que estaba en el lugar se quedó observando como caía la lluvia por un buen rato.

¿Quiénes serían esas personas?- murmuro.

Son Matsumoto es mi subordinada en la sociedad de almas y Himamori- chan es mi mejor amiga de la infancia- dijo él y ella se asustó.

Aaaaahh! Hitsugaya- san – dijo ella sorprendida casi callándose pero Toshiro logro agarrarla del brazo- no sentí cuando se puso a un lado de mi.- pensó

Parecías que estabas pensando en algo muy importante, por eso no te interrumpí- dijo el mientras también observaba la lluvia.- la lluvia es muy melancólica ¿no crees?- le pregunto.

Sí, pero siempre me ha gustado contemplarla- dijo ella con una sonrisa y él se sonrojo.- por cierto ¿Ichigo y Rukia?- le pregunto

Aún deben de estar en casa, Salí antes porque sentí que llovería, además estaban haciendo mucho alboroto en la casa así que no podía comer a gusto- dijo él.

Hitsugaya- san- dijo ella y el la volteo a ver- ¿alguna de ellas es tu novia?- dijo ella y luego se quedó callada- pero… ¿Qué estoy preguntando?- pensó – a no…. Esto lo siento no tienes por qué contestar- dijo ella con una gotita.

Te lo acabo de decir una es mi teniente y la otra una amiga de la infancia- dijo él.

Son personas muy preciadas para ti, ¿verdad?- dijo ella y el asintió.

Es lo más cercano a una familia que tengo- dijo él y Sakura lo vio con preocupación- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Nada, es solo que no sabía eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa- te ves muy feliz hablando de ellas.

Sí, pero no les digas si llegas a hablar con ellas- dijo el con una venita- sobre todo a Matsumoto.

No te preocupes, no les diré- dijo ella.

Oiii, aún están aquí, vaya, pensé que se habían ido ya- dijo Ichigo.

Comenzó a llover por eso me quede aquí esperando que bajara la lluvia, así que la compra que iba a hacer la hare después de la escuela- dijo Sakura.

Toma- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa dándole un paraguas- tu hermano nos lo dio al ver que llovería y me dio esta nota- dijo ella

Deja de estar en las nubes, si te mojas te enfermaras y contagiaras a todos, MONSTRUOO!- a Sakura solo le salió una venita en la cabeza y los demás solo rieron nerviosamente, después suspiro- nunca me dejara de tratar como una niña- dijo ella.

Tu hermano es algo sobreprotector ¿verdad?- decía Ichigo.

Si, así como tú eres con Yuzu y Karin – le dijo Rukia sacando la lengua.

Pero eso es porque- pero la mano de Rukia lo hizo callar.

Como sea debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar temprano - dijo Rukia quien tomaba del brazo a Sakura y caminaron, Sakura de algún modo se sentía bien estando con ellos aun si estaba lloviendo. Después de un rato caminando Ichigo comenzó a pelear con Rukia y Sakura decidió alentar su paso hasta quedar a un lado de Toshiro.

¿Siempre son de ese modo?, bueno supongo que así se demuestran cariño- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

Rukia antes era más formal, supongo que el estar expuesta tanto tiempo a la loca familia Kurosaki tiene sus consecuencias- dijo Toshiro.

Pero tú no te has vuelto así, a pesar de que vives con ellos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- supongo que hay sus excepciones.

Hmmm- solo dijo Toshiro.

A por cierto- dijo Sakura aplaudiendo- mi hermano te quiere invitar a comer después de la escuela jejeje- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

¿Por qué?- dijo Toshiro abriendo los ojos, ese chico realmente era molesto al atacarlo así la noche anterior y ahora lo invitaba a comer.

Bueno...- dijo Sakura jugando con los dedos.

Es por lo que paso anoche, pero le dijimos que fue un accidente- dijo Toshiro y después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y los dos se sonrojaron.

¿Qué accidente Taicho?- dijo Matsumoto a tras de ellos a lo cual solo comenzaron a sudar frío.- ¿podría presentarme a su nueva amiga?- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aa perdón… soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo ella inclinándose y después ver que la observaba de cerca lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

Oooooiiiii es tan lindaaaaaa ¡!- dijo para después apretujarla contra ella, Sakura luchaba por salir de esas montañas que obstruían su oxígeno. Toshiro solo se llevó la mano a la cara.

MAT- SU- MO- TOO!- dijo con una vena en la frente y ella paro en seco- la estas asfixiando, podrías soltarla- dijo él y ella la soltó enseguida.

Ohh por dios! Pensé que moriría- dijo Sakura agarrando bocadas grandes de aire y lagrimeando- no podía respirar nada.

Lo siento, algunas veces me excedo en el afecto- dijo ella- mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, pero tú puedes llamarme Rangiku- dijo ella- soy la teniente del capitán de la de 10° división Hitsugaya Toshiro.

¿10°? ¿Eso quiere decir que existen más capitanes?- pregunto Sakura.

Claro, Rukia es parte también de una- dijo Matsumoto y Toshiro resoplo.

MATSUMOTO!- dijo El.

Que no sabía que Rukia lo es igual que Ichigo, dijo porque ella pudo verme en modo shinigami- dijo ella.

¿RUKIA e ICHIGO TAMBIEN?!- dijo Sakura sorprendida y después miro a Toshiro- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuándo se lo pregunte?, bueno supongo que no puede andar diciendo a todo el mundo. Y resoplo.

Matsumoto en algunas ocasiones sería bueno que cerraras la boca- dijo Rukia- pero bueno ahora sabes que también somos shinigamis- dijo sonriendo- espero poder contar contigo- dijo Rukia sonriéndole y Sakura le regreso la sonrisa asintiendo.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Ichigo.

Yo también, pueden contar conmigo para lo que les pueda ayudar- dijo ella.

Perooo que lindaaaa ¡!- dijo nuevamente apretujándola y después se dirigieron a la escuela y asi paso hasta la hora del salida.

Bueno supongo que es bueno que me tocara contigo para el trabajo final, Hitsugaya-san, ya que somos vecinos- dijo Sakura sonriéndole este solo aparto un poco la mirada y Sakura se confundió y Rangiku comenzaba a reír al igual que los demás.

Vamos taichou ¡! No sea tan penoso- dijo ella mientras le picaba el costado probando la vena de enojo de él y cuando le iba a decir algo alguien lo interrumpió.

Sakura, ¿están listos?- dijo Touya mirando al mocoso también y Toshiro solo suspiro, su día había sido pesado debido a Matsumoto y sus arranques de cariño y ahora tendría que enfrentarse al hermano de Sakura se tocó las cienes mientras las masajeaba.

Bueno, yo...- volteando a ver a Toshiro con preocupación ya que él no le había confirmado.

Sí, estoy listo- dijo el pasando de Rangiku- regresare más tarde tengo que hablar con el hermano de Sakura.- dijo él y todos se llevaron las manos a la boca.

No me diga que va a comenzar a salir con Sakura y hablara para pedir su mano – dijo Matsumoto sorprendida y todos los demás se miraron he hicieron lo mismo y provocando una mirada de pocos amigos de Touya hacia Toshiro quien comenzó a sudar frío (extraño lo sé, siendo que su zanpakutō es de hielo) y a la vez una vena de enoje en Toshiro.

¿De verdad hará eso capitán?- pegunto Rukia.

Vaya, supongo que eso ya se veía venir- decía Uryu.

Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, Sakura es demasiado linda- decía Orihime provocando que se pusieran tatalmente rojos los dos.

¿QUE TU QUE VAS A HACER MOCOSO?- decía Touya molesto

SE EQUIVOCAN!- dijeron al unísono mientras les salía humo de las cabezas por la vergüenza.

Mi hermano quiere hablar con el de otra cosa- dijo ella preocupada por lo que pensaran y todos se miraron con culpa.

Jajajaja- dijeron en unisono todos.

¿Ohe?- dijo sakura con miles de interrogantes.

Solo estábamos tomándole el pelo a Shiro-chan- dijo Ichigo acariciándole el cabello- no te preocupes, pero creo que si nos hemos pasado.

Perdón- dijeron los demas y sakura sonrio para despues voltear a ver a su hermano quien tenía una mano en su boca.

¿Hermano? Te encuentras bien – dijo Sakura preocupada su hermano levanto la mira y después levanto su mano apuntando hacia Toshiro.

SHIRO- CHAAAN! Jajajajajajajajajajaja SHIRO= BLANCO jajajajajjajajajajajaj – decía mientras se agarraba el estómago del dolor mientras Toshiro lo miraba con enfado.

Es Hitsugaya para todos- dijo molesto mientras veía a los demás ahora si sabían que lo lamentaría mas tarde.

Hermano! No seas grosero con Hitsugaya- decía Sakura enojada.

Jajaj bueno ya como sea- dijo poniéndose serio- necesito hablar contigo mocoso vamos a la cafetería cerca de aquí, ahí nos está esperando Yukito.- Toshiro solo resoplo.

Bueno chicos nos vemos más tarde- dijo Sakura inclinándose.

-En una cafetería cerca de la escuela-

Bien de qué quieres hablar- dijo Toshiro.

¿Qué son esas cosas que aparecen en la ciudad?- pregunto directo, Toshiro volteo a ver a Sakura.

Ayer sin querer mencione que me ayudaste, lo siento, mi hermano es difícil de engañar- dijo bajando la mirada y el suspiro se veía realmente apenada.

No te preocupes- dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro y ella levantaba la mirada.

Oye no te sientas en tanta confianza- dijo Touya y Toshiro volteo a verlo.

Son hollows- dijo el con normalidad pero al ver que eso no les quitaba la duda comenzó a explicar- La mayoría de los espíritus van pacíficamente hacia Sociedad de Almas después de sus muertes. Aunque algunos se quedan en el mundo de los vivos por diferentes objetivos a cumplir, como proteger un ser amado, un lugar particular o por algún resentimiento después de su muerte. Después de un tiempo, y con capacidades muy limitadas para interactuar con los vivos, no pueden soportar que sus seres amados se vayan o sus viejos enemigos los olviden, y llegan a volverse peligrosamente obsesionados con la idea de cumplir sus objetivos incluso si eso los vuelve vacíos por ejemplo, matar a alguien que se acerca a un ser amado para resguardarlos de herir a esa persona. Al hacer esto el alma se deforma en un Hollow, e irónicamente concentran sus obsesiones asesinas en quienes pretendían proteger- explicaba Toshiro mientras los demás ponían atención-Esto puede evitarse si un Shinigami como yo logra realizar un _entierro del alma_ antes de que el alma descienda en un Hollow. Existen tres categorías de hollows Demi-Hollow, Menos Grande, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde y por ultimo están los híbridos Shinigami/hollow los Arrancar.- dijo él.

Supongo que cada uno de esas categorías aumentan en lo peligrosos que son- dijo Touya y Toshiro solo asintió- ¿a cuál se ha enfrentado Sakura?- dijo el serio.

A un Menos Grande- dijo Toshiro.

¿Cómo es que la gente no los ve?- pregunto Yukito.

Supongo por el nivel de Riatsu que tienen, lo que vendría ser un poco equivalente a la magia pero diferente- dijo el- que creo que es el motivo por el cual Sakura logra verlos.

Sakura tu dijiste que eso te dejo un poco cansada, te das cuenta que si te llegas a topar con uno de otro nivel estarás en realidad en peligro- dijo Touya severamente y ella asinto.

Aun así…- dijo ella-… aun así no pienso irme de aquí hermano, entiende que esto también lo hago por papá- dijo ella firmemente.

Pues será, pero esto es realmente peligroso, le diré a papá sobre esto para que regresen a Tomoeda lo antes posible.

Pero...- dijo Sakura

Nada de peros- dijo el molesto.

¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Toshiro confundido.

Pensé que esto sería menos peligroso, pero no lo es que no te das cuentas él es un shinigami- dijo Touya de modo que los demás clientes no escucharan.

Espera- dijo Toshiro tomándolo del brazo.

Mocoso, no te metas en esto, es mi hermana y no puedo dejar que se quede aquí a pasar por no sé cuántas cosas peligrosas- dijo el pero luego sintieron algo y Yukito, Toshiro y Sakura se quedaron quietos.- ¿Qué sucede?

Esa presencia es lo que ustedes llaman Hollows-dijo Yukito serio y Toshiro asintió- está afuera de este edificio.

De repente Toshiro saco lo que parecía una caja de dulces y comió uno saliendo su alma de su Gigai- esperen aquí- Yukito lo vio se veía diferente con ese kimono negro y haori blanco.

Espera- dijo Sakura mientras salía con él.

Sakura ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Touya quien también salía atrás de él.

Yukito tomaba el cuerpo de Toshiro y se lo llevaba con el- ahora en que lio nos meteremos.

Afuera podían ver pelear a Toshiro, Yukito y Sakura estaban muy atentos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ven?- dijo Touya molesto.

Supongo que tengo que dejar que lo veas- dijo Yukito pasando un poco de poder a el Touya se sorprendió a ver a esa cosa gigantesca y a lo que parecía el mocoso peleando.

¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo él.

Es un menos- dijo Sakura sacando su llave.

No lo hagas Sakura- dijo Toshiro- no hay necesidad.

Pero este loco mocoso, tu no podrás solo con esa cosa- dijo Touya a lo que Toshiro solo sonrió de lado.

Ahora lo veras Reina sobre los cielos helados Hyōrinmaru- dijo él y de pronto Touya vio como el cielo congelaba al menos y después él lo partía en dos y desaparecía.

¿Que fue eso?- dijo Touya, mientras Yukito ya se suponía que ese chico no era nada débil.

Este no es todo mi potencial no es, ni la milésima parte- dijo el-mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán de la 10° división de la sociedad de almas.

Por eso te dije que no te preocuparas hermano, además Hitsugaya san no es el único, por eso sé que todo estará bien- dijo ella- por favor no hagas que me vaya de este lugar- Touya solo se le quedo viendo y resoplo.

Yo…- dijo Toshiro. Y Touya volteo a verlo serio- te prometo que no le pasara nada a tu hermana, no solo yo la cuidare si no todos los que estamos cerca de ella.- dijo el, ya que por alguna razón no quería que Sakura se marchara. Touya volvió resoplar.

Bien, pero si llega a pasarle algo te hare responsable- dijo Touya amenazador- y tú de todos modos no te metas si es demasiado peligroso- le dijo a Sakura mientras le jalaba los cachetes.

Si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedírnosla a mí o a kero también- dijo Yukito y Toshiro asintió, Sakura y Toshiro quien le sonreía se adelantaban.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

¿Con los hollows?- pregunto Yukito.

Por eso y por otras cosas- dijo mientras veía a su hermana alejarse con el capitán de la 10° división.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, este ha quedado un poco corto, pero prometo que el otro lo hare más largo, espero y lo disfruten, espero sus opiniones.

 **Capítulo V**

 **¿Qué está pasando?**

Mi hermano regreso a Tokio justo después de que nos dejara en la casa, aún tenía el ceño fruncido cuando veía a Toshiro, pero este ni se inmutaba, Yukito al contrario de mi hermano lo vio con una sonrisa, y eso me tranquilizo, ¿es que acaso mi hermano piensa que podrá decidir por mi quien puede ser mis amigos y quién no?, pasaron tres días y tomoyo llego a mi casa, papá estaba como siempre feliz, y es que se sentía mal de dejarme algunas ocasiones sola, estando Tomoyo todo sería más llevadero.

Así que Tomoyo, ¿no te falta nada para mañana que entres a clase?, ya que si es así podríamos ir al centro a comprarlos- dijo mi papá.

No se preocupe, la verdad es que hasta creo que compre cosas de mas- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿cree que pueda usar el sótano para realizar mis vestuarios?- dijo ella con brillos en los ojos. Mi padre asintió- eso es excelente- dijo levantándose y juntando sus manos para después verme- tengo tantos diseños en mente, y todos son inspirados en mi prima favorita- dijo ella a mí solo me salió una gota que me resbalaba.

Tomoyo, no deberías molestarte- dije con una risa nerviosa.

No es ninguna molestia- dijo ella señalándome- después de todo mi sueño es ser diseñadora y que mejor que tener a mi modelo predilecta para poder fotografiar mis modelos- dijo ella con decisión y lo que al parecer llamas en sus ojos, yo solo bufe estaba claro que esto se pondría muy activo mientras ella este aquí.

Bueno chicas, yo me retiro a descansar, mañana tengo que checar unos nuevos documentos que encontraron en las ruinas y descifrarlos, por eso probablemente me quede en la escuela, pero yo les avisare si eso pasa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que descanse- dijo Tomoyo.

Que descanses papá- le dije yo dándole un abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

Después de un rato, subimos a mi recamara mientras comíamos un poco de pastel y té, y kero como siempre estaba jugando en la consola y también comiendo su pedazo, es claro que no nos perdonaría si lo comiéramos solo nosotras.

Así que- dijo ella y yo lo observe- Yukito me dijo sobre el incidente con Hitsugaya-kun- dijo Tomoyo de lo más normal y yo no pude evitar ponerme de lo más roja que pude.

Fu- fue u-un accidente- dije casi gritando.

Si me comento- dijo con una mirada triste para después poner un su mano en una de sus mejillas y cerrar los ojos- me lamento tanto no poder haber estado ahí, sin duda como mínimo una fotografía les habría tomado- dijo ella bufando y yo solo me fui para atrás. Y logre ver a Toshiro en su traje de shinigami haciéndome una señal para hablar, me levante rápidamente.

Iré por más te, no tardo- dije y ella asintió mientras comenzaba a diseñar cosas en su libreta. Baje hacia la cocina y abrí la puerta que daba al porche y ahí estaba Toshiro.

Solo quería preguntarte ¿si no has visto sentido nada extraño?- dijo el levantando una ceja, estaba en su traje de shinigami por lo tanto nadie lo podía ver, yo solo negué con la cabeza- si llegases a sentir algo raro no vayas sola, podría ser peligroso, sé que pudiste acabar con un menos pero si en dado caso apareciera algún otro, podría ser demasiado para ti- dijo el un tanto preocupado- tu hermano me dijo que eras muy impulsiva, por eso te lo digo.

No te preocupes, prometo avisarte si algo raro pasa- le dije levantando el meñique, y el no entendió la referencia así me acerque y tome su mano para después enganchar mi dedo meñique con el de él, por lo visto se sorprendió un poco- promesa del dedo meñique- le dije con una sonrisa y el sonrió un poco.

Bien ahora tengo que irme- dijo el dando la vuelta, por lo cual pude notar una herida y lo tome de su haori y el volteo a verme.

Estas... ¿Estas herido?- dije asustada el solo me sonrió- ven pasa te limpiare- dije él solo me siguió-ven entra al baño, enseguida vengo solo dejare el té.- subí a dejar el té y le dije a tomoyo que me daría un baño ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. Y después baje- bien ahora si deja te ayudo con eso- le dije.

Kinomoto yo,…- dijo el pero no lo deje hablar y le dije que se diera la vuelta- pero Kinomoto- lo mire enojada y el solo bufo y se quitó la camisa y lo que vi me sorprendió un poco, él tenía muchas heridas en su espalda, comencé a limpiar la herida y si dejar de mirar con preocupación- no tienes por qué poner esa cara- me dijo y yo me sorprendí- te puedo ver por el espejo.

Yo… es solo que- mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear- debe de ser muy doloroso… ¿me pregunto por cuantas cosas no has pasado tú?- le dije.

Son cosas que pasan cuando eres un shinigami- dijo él y después se giró a mirarme- no te sientas mal por eso- me quito las lágrimas y me sonrió un poco. Termine de vendarlo- oye Kinomoto, ¿sabes que los Kurosaki tienen una clínica verdad?- dijo el burlonamente y yo abrí los ojos como platos-sin duda eres muy despistada, aunque de todos modos te lo agradezco, lo más seguro es que Ishiin, Karin y Yuzu ya estén dormidas.- dijo él.

Lo siento, quizá fue porque me preocupe mucho al verte sangrando- dije nerviosa- que tonta soy- reí nerviosamente.

¿Sakura de que te ríes?- dijo Tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta. Y los dos nos preocupamos- d- de nada Tommy, es so-solo que me acorde de algo- dije- ¿y ahora como le hacemos?- le dije murmurando y nerviosa pero después me pegue en la frente – ella no puede verte- suspire.

De todos modos, mejor me voy por aquí,- dijo apuntando la pared- las personas que están cerca de ti son un tanto peculiares- dijo burlonamente- puedo atravesar las paredes en modo shinigami, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras la atravesaba yo solo agitaba la mano.

Después de eso me di un baño rápido para que tomoyo no me preguntara nada, después de platicar unas dos horas nos quedamos dormidas en mi cama, y así llego el día siguiente. Baje las escaleras después de ponerme mi uniforme y ahí estaba tomoyo tomando su desayuno tranquilamente y mi papá terminando los almuerzos.

Bueno chicas me voy, Sakura tu desayuno- dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa- sus almuerzos están listo, más tarde les aviso si llegare o no, que tengan un buen día- dijo el despidiéndose de ambas con una sonrisa.

Vaya tu padre no ha cambiado nada- dijo ella mientas tomaba su té.

Ya sabes cómo es- dije devorando mi almuerzo y de pues tomamos nuestro almuerzo para salir, en la entrada estaba Toshiro, Rukia e Ichigo- buenos días chicos – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Buenos días, Kurosaki- san, Kuchiki- san, Hitsugaya-kun- dijo para lo que este último solo se le salto una venita e Ichigo rio por debajo.

Buenos días Daidouji- dijo Rukia.

Oh no por favor, llámenme Tomoyo o Tommy- dijo tomoyo y ellos asintieron.

Caminamos todos juntos hacia la escuela, tomoyo platicaba con Ichigo y Rukia, a esta última le propuso ser también su modelo para algunos diseños que tenía en mente esta asintió.

Pobre no sabe en lo que se está metiendo- dije para mí pero Toshiro me escucho.

¿Por?- pregunto él.

Tomoyo es un tanto peculiar en sus diseños y en algunas ocasiones son poco ortodoxos, te lo dice alguien a la cual le ha estado diseñando desde que estábamos en primaria- le dije riendo nerviosamente y Toshiro se quedó pensativo.- no intentes imaginártelo, te aseguro que no tienes idea de la imaginación que tiene ella-le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza.

Al llegar tomoyo se separó de nosotros puesto que tenía que ver en que salón quedaría y reportarse con el director, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro y yo nos fuimos hacia el salón en el cual ya estaba Orihime y Tatsuki.

Buenos días chicos- dijo Orihime sonriente.

Buenos días- dijimos en unísono.

¿Ya han avanzado en el próximo trabajo de equipo?- pregunto Tatsuki.

Aun no, Hitsugaya y yo aún estamos pensando en el tema- dije poniendo mi mano en la nuca después de eso la profesora entro y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Buenos días chicos, el día de hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante, por favor pasa-dijo la profesora y en eso entro tomoyo, los chicos comenzaron a silbarle pero tomoyo no quitaba esa sonrisa apacible que siempre tiene- ya, ya silencio por favor, bien por favor preséntate- le dijo haciendo un ademan para que lo hiciera.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – dijo ella a lo que todos se sorprendieron-encantada de conocerlos espero y nos llevemos bien- dijo inclinándose de manera tan propia.

¿Alguna pregunta? Y por favor no comiencen con sus tonterías- dijo la maestra agarrándose el puente de la nariz. Una de las chicas levanto la mano- adelante pregunta.

E-eres un Daidouji, ¿d-de Daidouji, CO.?- pregunto ella.

Creo que la respuesta es obvia, pero si soy la hija de la presidenta – dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa, en todo el salón se escuchó un gran wooow.

¿Qué es lo que te trae a esta ciudad?, ¿podrías estar en cualquier colegio privado, porque estas en Karakura? es decir, en Tokio es donde está la principal empresa, ¿ tu mama vino contigo a esta ciudad?- pregunto otra chica.

Estoy aquí, porque estoy viviendo con mi prima, quiero terminar la preparatoria de la manera más normal posible, además hay personas muy interesantes en este lugar- dijo ella mirando a Toshiro pero sin que los demás se dieran cuenta- en realidad la sede principal de la empresa se encuentra en Tomoeda, que es donde he vivido desde que era pequeña, mi mamá por motivos de su trabajo y del manejo de la empresa no está en esta ciudad- contesto ella lo más tranquila, la profesora solo la observaba pensando que en definitiva ella era una Daidouji.

¿Tienes novio?- pregunto un chico y la maestra lo iba a fulminar con la mirada pero tomoyo seguía igual de apacible era muy diferente a mí.

En realidad no- dijo y todos los chicos comenzaron a murmurar.

¿Has trabajado en la empresa de tu madre?- pregunto otra chica.

Si, en realidad soy la que se ocupa de los diseños de primavera, aunque este año probablemente por falta de personal también me encargue de los de otoño-invierno, pero eso dependerá del tiempo que tenga libre- dijo ella.

¿Así que piensas ser diseñadora?- pregunto la maestra.

Si, presentare el examen de admisión en IFA en Paris, Francia- dijo ella.

Una chica ambiciosa en lo que se propone, me agradas señorita Daidouji- dijo la profesora- bueno si dejo que te sigan preguntando cosas nunca comenzaremos con la clase además, las personas que están levantando la mano en estos momentos solo te preguntaran tonterías como a la señorita Kinomoto, por favor toma asiento a un lado de Orihime- dijo la profesora y tomoyo camino. La manera de caminar de tomoyo siempre ha sido perfecta, por lo que los demás solo la veían.

Y pensar que es mi prima y no se me pega como caminar como ella, así de segura- dije en un susurro pero escuche una pequeña risa a un lado de mí y era Toshiro.- ¿me escuchaste?- le pregunte, el solo asintió y yo me puse roja.

Las horas pasaron y ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos nos subimos a la terraza para comer, entre Rukia y yo habíamos comprado una manta para podernos sentar ya que siempre terminábamos empolvadas.

Dijiste que a Sakura ya le habías hecho diseños, ¿puedo verlos?- dijo Rukia, a lo que Rangiku, Tatsuki y Orihime- se interesaron.

Claro, saco su laptop, y la prendió- veamos, archivos de Sakura- dijo ella como s nada los chicos también se acercaron.

To-tomoyo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dije completamente roja.

Solo les enseñare unos cuantos diseños- dijo ella.

P-pero me da pena- dije tapando mi cara Toshiro estaba a un lado de mi y solo se me quedaba viendo.

¿Tú no quieres verlas Hitsugaya-kun? Aunque probablemente no tenga caso- dijo tomoyo maliciosamente y Toshiro escupió el jugo y se puso rojo.

Coff coff, coff- Toshiro se estaba ahogando.

¿Estás bien Toshiro?- pregunte y el solo asintió-¿Qué quieres decir tommy?- pregunto inocentemente y Toshiro le negaba con la cabeza de manera que no viera.

De nada, supongo que se debe de imaginar solamente- dijo ella sonriendo, Toshiro solo soltó un gran suspiro y Rangiku solo reía al parecer ella si capto la indirecta muy directa de tomoyo.

Esta chica sin duda, le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente- pensó Hitsugaya.

Ah miren, esta es de una obra que hicimos en la ciudad, el vestido me quedo divino, pero sobre todo Sakura se veía realimente hermosa- dijo mostrándoles y todos decían un gran ohhh.- y aquí esta uno de hada que también le hice este fue en 4 de primaria, se ve realmente linda, oh y este que estamos en la graduación – y así les comenzó a mostrar muchos y de repente todos me vieron con cara de lastima pensando que debe de ser muy difícil siempre estar modelando para tomoyo aunque admitían que la chica tenía una gran imaginación y facilidad para hacer diseños.

¿Quiénes son estos dos chicos?- pregunto Uryu.

Oh, ellos son… nuestros amigos Lee Shaoran y Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo Tomoyo- son muy guapos verdad.

Este siempre está a un lado de Sakura- dijo Ichigo.

Oh, bueno él era el novio de Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con simpleza pero alto para que escuchara Toshiro el cual se levantó y se puso a un lado de tomoyo.

¿Quién?- pregunto él y tomoyo lo señalo con una sonrisa burlona.

De hecho miren, en la obra de la ciudad que les dije, en ella él realizo el papel de príncipe y Sakurita de princesa, tengo el dvd por si la quieren ver, se nota como derrochaban amor- dijo ella con ojos soñadores.

TOMOYO- dije completamente roja.

Pues es la verdad Sakurita- dijo ella.

¿y aun eres novia de él?- pregunto Toshiro y todos se sorprendieron, Rangiku rio por debajo.- es decir, bueno.. Yo.

En realidad terminamos a mediados del segundo año de secundaria, debido a que el tenia cosas que hacer en su familia, él es de Hong Kong en realidad- dijo Sakura sonriente- aunque ahora somos muy buenos amigos- dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente.

Wow, Quién te viera saku-chan- dijo Rangiku abrazándome- eres tan adorable debe de estar muy loco el por dejarte ir.

Matsumoto la vas a asfixiar- dijo Toshiro con una venita y ella la soltó de repente los celulares comenzaron a sonar y tomoyo se sorprendió yo comencé a sentir una energía.

Son muchos menos - susurro Toshiro y tomoyo solo lo observo y tomo una sacando un "Soul Candy "y tragándoselo para salir del cuerpo, Rukia, Rangiku e Ichigo hicieron lo mismo.

Bueno yo voy a dejar algo al profesor sobre el tema de investigación que me pidió, los veo en clase- le dije a tomoyo y ella se volvió a sacar confundir.

Yo también tengo que dejarle algo- dijo Orihime. Chad y Uryu se fueron con él y cuando cerraron la puerta tomoyo comenzó a reír.

¿Qué te sucede tomoyo?- pregunto Tatsuki.

Sin duda no saben proteger un secreto- dijo ella sonriéndole- me puedes decir cómo es que hicieron eso Histugaya y los demás- dijo señalándolos.

¿a- a que te refieres?- pregunto nerviosamente y los Gigai estaban igual.

Pude ver cuando se salían de sus cuerpos, además como actúan es muy diferente a como siempre están solo ve a Hitsugaya-kun- dijo señalándole el Gigai se sonrojo- pero bueno supongo que tendré que esperar a que me tengan confianza para contarme- dijo tomoyo sonriendo.

e- esto, ¿no te sorprende?- pregunto nuevamente Tatsuki.

En realidad sería sorprendente si no conociera a Sakura, - comento- pero siendo que están cerca de ella no me sorprende en lo más mínimo aunque es algo nuevo eso de salir de sus cuerpos y dejar personalidades en los suyos ¿Cómo le hacen?- pregunto curiosa mientras observaba a Toshiro y los demás.

No tengo idea- dijo Tatsuki.

No les digan que yo sé que ocultan algo, no quiero presionarlos a que me cuenten algo que no quieren- todos asintieron- solo espero que Sakura no se meta en problemas- dijo ella preocupada.

Si esta con Ichigo y los demás, no le pasara nada- dijo Tatsuki muy segura.

Eso espero- dijo ella viendo hacia donde se habían ido.

-En el parque de Karakura-

Vaya fueron demasiados- dijo Ichigo- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto mientras Orihime los curaba.

No lo sé, pero esto no es normal- dijo Toshiro pensativo- será mejor que de aviso a la sociedad de almas.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sakura a Toshiro mientras le vendaba.

Si, ¿pero de donde sacaste las vendas?- pregunto curioso.

Bueno, las tome prestadas de la enfermería de la escuela, por la tarde comprare unas para regresarlas- dijo ella sonrojándose.- ¿tu mano está bien?- me pregunto.

Si, fue solo un descuido, pero me alegro de haber podido ayudar- le dije.

En realidad nos salvaste- dijo Rukia y yo me confundí- ese menos tenía una extraña habilidad de bajar el Riatsu.- de alguna manera eres buena localizándolos- dijo Rukia.

No es para tanto- dije- pero Hitsugaya- me acerque- ¿tu herida de ayer ya no te molesta?- se sorprendió y negó.- menos mal.

Creo que no se ha dado cuenta – dijo Chad viendo a Sakura y Hitsugaya.

¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Ichigo y Chad negó con la cabeza.

Mientas tanto en hueco mundo-

Vaya, que interesante son esas cartas de esa chiquilla- dijo Aizen- como siempre Ulquiorra eres muy eficiente, sería bueno que le hicieras una visita a esa chica y la invitaras a unirse a nosotros, pero primero deberás observarla.

Como usted ordene Aizen-sama- dijo Ulquiorra.

Me pregunto si podrá protegerla o pasara lo que paso con Hinamori- pregunto mientras observaba riendo a ambos.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Esto esta por comenzar

**Antes que nada feliz año nuevo a todos espero sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan en este nuevo año. Siento mucho tardarme tanto pero debido al trabajo y unas conferencias que tenía no había tenido tiempo, pronto actualizare las demás, sin más les dejo este capítulo espero y les guste :)**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Esto está por comenzar**

Estaba pasando algo extraño eso es seguro, después de todo Toshiro e Ichigo me lo habían comentado que no era normal que aparecieran tantos al mismo tiempo, como mínimo era pero no 10 como nos había pasado, cuando regresamos a la escuela estuve pensando tanto que no preste mucha atención a las clases.

Sakura las clases se han acabado- dijo sonriendo Tomoyo pero al ver que no conteste se puso frente a mí- ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupada.

Aahh si, si estoy bien – reaccione al verla preocupada le dije - es solo que no sé qué tema hacer para la investigación del trabajo final- mentí pero al parecer ella no me creyó del todo.

Sakura sabes que puedes confiar en mi si algo malo sucede ¿verdad?- dijo ella y yo solo asentí- bien entonces será mejor que regresemos, los demás están esperando.- sonrió pero parecía una sonrisa de preocupación y camino hacia la entada.

Toshiro, Rukia e Ichigo nos esperaban en la entrada, sin duda sabía que tomoyo estaba preocupada y lo que es peor sospechaba que algo sucedía, ella no es tan despistada como yo. Ella caminaba junto con Rukia e Ichigo y reía de cómo se pelaban ambos, yo caminaba detrás de ellos intentando seguir la plática y riendo también, Toshiro se acercó.

Sobre el trabajo de final, ¿tienes algún tema?- pregunto.

Estaba pensando en "Resiliencia infantil" o "histeria masculina" pero supongo que sería mejor sobre la resiliencia ya que la segunda existe muy poca información o mejor dicho fuentes, ¿tú que piensas?- le pregunte.

Bueno en realidad tenía varios temas también… pero que te parece si nos reunimos para discutirlo así, me puedes explicar de que tratan esos temas que dices- dijo Toshiro interesado.

Me parece bien- sonreí y él se me quedo viendo serio.- ¿sucede algo?

No… nada- dijo

Seguimos caminando al llegar al parque tomoyo dijo que quería un helado así que fue con Rukia por unos, cuando se alejaron me anime a preguntarles- Histugaya, Ichigo…- ellos voltearon a verme- creen... ¿Creen que sería bueno decirle a Tomoyo sobre esto?- baje la mirada después sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y bufaba.

Sabía que algo te preocupaba- vi como Toshiro cruzaba los brazos- la verdad a cómo está la situación, creo que sería lo más indicado y más si se presenta algún tipo de peligro, esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño.- dijo.

No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a explicarle- dijo Ichigo al ver mi cara.

Gracias chicos- les conteste.- les parece bien si los invito a cenar así podemos explicarle- dije mientras juntaba mis palmas de las manos, más como suplica que como invitación. A ellos solo le salio una gota.

No tienes porque pedírnoslo así de todos modos en parte este es un problema que nos concierne a nosotros también- dijo mientras me daba un leve coscorrón.

Sakura te traje una nieve de fresa- dijo Tomoyo quien había llegado con los Helados junto con Rukia, me lo entrego sonrientemente con los ojos brillantes (algo me dice que escucho XD)- Toma "Shiro-kun" te traje uno de chocolate amargado digo amargo- dijo está riendo de algún modo le había agarrado el gusto por molestarlo Ichigo rio abiertamente y a Toshiro se le saltaba más la vena de enojo.

Oooohh está delicioso- dije – prueba el tuyo Hitsugaya-san- le dije alentándolo este le hizo caso y lo saboreo- verdad que esta rico- le dije con una sonrisa y el asintió y después miro hacia otro lado lo que se me hizo extraño tomoyo e Ichigo soltar una risilla.

A por cierto Tommy hoy cenaran con nosotras Ichigo, Hitsugaya y Rukia ¿no tienes problema con eso?- le pregunte.

Por supuesto que no hay problema Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si definitivamente había escuchado.

En la noche decidimos pedir pizza para cenar ya estando en la mesa cenando me anime a comenzar a hablarle a tomoyo sobre lo que pasaba, le explicamos todo y ella solo asentía a cada cosa que le decíamos cada vez más emocionada e interesada a la historia que le contábamos incluso le comente que mi hermano y Yukito también ya lo sabían y se dieron cuenta el día que vinieron de visita antes de que llegara ella y lo peligroso que eran esas creaturas. Quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos viéndonos los unos a los otros de algún modo me estaba preocupando más por la información que le estábamos dando a Tomoyo y no pude quitar mi cara de preocupación y vi que tomoyo me observaba.

¿Y bien qué opinas?- comento Toshiro quien era el más sereno de todos.

Bueno a decir verdad no me sorprende tanto- todos volteamos a verla incrédulos, ella solo mantenía su sonrisa- debido a que los vi en la azotea- dijo ella- pude ver como ustedes tres salían de su cuerpo, lo que si me sorprendió fue que aun así pudieran moverse, pero cambiaban por completo de personalidad, pero ahora que me lo explican es fascinante- dijo ella con brillos en los ojos después agacho la cabeza.

Ay no…. Ahí está otra vez- dije con una gota en la cabeza y una risa nerviosa.

¿De qué hablas?- me pregunto Toshiro.

Ohhhh—por—diooos ¡! De nuevo Sakura tendrá nuevas aventuras – dijo mientras tomaba mis manos- y poder realizar nuevos trajes de batalla con los cuales te verás divina amiga, tengo tantas ideas- después se separó de mi – debo de darme prisa y comenzar ahora- dijo para después salir corriendo hacia el sótano y encerrarse. Los demás solo se quedaron con cara de incredulidad.

Pffff- bufe- ya me esperaba esa reacción- dije.

Tu prima está realmente loca- dijo Toshiro con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

Y prepárense porque no creo que los deje fuera de esto- dije y ellos comenzaron a sudar frio.

Bueno por lo menos lo tomo bien- dijo Ichigo.

Si, demasiado bien- dijo Rukia mientras ponía un pulgar arriba.

Bueno por lo pronto yo me voy, tengo que ir a comprar algo que me pidió mi hermana - dijo Ichigo.

Yo voy contigo- dijo Rukia y Toshiro avanzaba hacia la puerta pero antes de que la cruzara por inercia jale su camisa.

¿He?... lo siento- dije Toshiro me observo.

Hey Shiro! ¿No vienes?- Grito Ichigo a este le salió una venita y volteo.

Te lo he dicho muchas veces es capitán Hitsugaya para ti- dijo gritándole después se sereno un poco- no iré- Ichigo comenzó a hacer un gesto de quererse burlar por algo pero Toshiro levanto su mano- aún tengo que hablar con Kinomoto sobre el proyecto.

Si claaaaroooo- dijo Ichigo burlándose y Toshiro le cerró la puerta con una vena de coraje yo lo mire con cara de confusión y me puso la mano en la cara alejándose y dirigiéndose hacia la sala, eso hizo que me confundiera más su actitud, lo seguí y vi que tomo asiento e hizo una seña para que también me sentara.

Bien- dijo Toshiro.

Ah si deja voy por mis apuntes a mi cuarto- dije mientras me levantaba nuevamente- ensegui…- dije pero no termine Toshiro me estiro cayendo sentada aun lado de él y resoplo para después mirarme.

Eso puede esperar- dijo el observándome firmemente.

Pero tu dijiste…- dije por una extraña razón me está poniendo nerviosa y sentí que mi cara ardía por su mirada tan intensa.

Dime…-dijo el observándome esta vez con un poco de preocupación y me sonroje más-¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto.

¿ohe?- me confundí y sonrió un poco.

Por eso sostuviste la camisa- dijo mientras señalaba- ¿Qué es?- insistió nuevamente yo agache un poco la cabeza ¿Por qué me había sonrojado? Después lo mire nuevamente.

Es sobre Tommy, el hecho de que pudiera verlos en su forma de shinigami puede que los huecos la persigan- dije, suspire y continúe- Tomoyo no tiene poderes mágicos o alguna forma con que defenderse y sé que en algunas ocasiones no podre protegerla, que seamos amigas y primas no significa que estemos juntas en todas partes y si algo le pasa yo…-dije pero no pude continuar tenía la cabeza agachada y mis manos las apretaba con la falda de la escuela- lo siento es algo que he estado pensando últimamente- mientras unas lágrimas brotaban después sentí que Toshiro coloco una sobre la mía y volteé a verlo.

No te preocupes- dijo el – de alguna manera la protegeremos como lo hemos hecho con los demás amigos de Ichigo, así que no te preocupes por eso todo estará bien- cuando termino no pude evitar abrazarlo él se sorprendió un poco pero después correspondió levemente mi abrazo.

Gracias- dije- necesitaba escuchar a alguien más decir eso- me quede abrazándolo mientras soltaba todas las lágrimas que tenía el solo acariciaba mi cabeza hasta que me quede dormida.

Kinomoto- dijo Toshiro después la observo- vaya se quedó dormida- por reflejo o no sabe porque le dio un beso en la cabeza para después reaccionar-¿pero que estoy haciendo?- se sonrojo.

Eso podría tomarse por acoso - dijo alguien que estaba en el marco de la entrada de la sala- y lo grabe todo- dijo con malicia.

¿QUEEEEEE?!1- Dijo Toshiro exaltado se iba a levantar pero recordó que Sakura estaba dormida- es… espera no es lo que-e piensa-as- dijo Toshiro completamente rojo.

Tranquilo- dijo ella suspirando – sabía que algo le preocupaba a Sakura e incluso sospechaba que le preocupara que viniera a Karakura, y simplemente por mi afán de estar a un lado de ella le estoy provocando esta angustia.- tomoyo tenía la cara de culpa y Toshiro la observo.

Es obvio que estará preocupada por ti-dijo Toshiro- pero también es obvio que de verdad hecha mucho de menos su ciudad y las personas que la rodeaban en ese lugar, ella te esperaba con ansias, deberías haberla visto cuando no estabas, no podía quitar esa sonrisa y tarareaba sin parar cuando estaba en clases, si ella te ve de ese modo Daidouji, creo que ella se sentirá más preocupada, tengo poco de conocerla pero es muy fácil de leer- dijo

Vaya!- dijo tomoyo sonriendo- normalmente soy yo la que motivo a los demás es extraño estar en el otro papel- se sentó enfrente y observo a Sakura-es verdad que Sakura es muy fácil de leer, por eso no quería presionarla a que me dijera que es lo que le preocupaba la vi mientras ustedes me explicaban todo, es difícil que no nos demos cuenta de los sentimientos o emociones de Sakura por más que ella los intente maquillar-dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su barbilla- procurare no estorbar en sus batallas pero tú debes prometerme que protegerás a Sakura de cualquier cosa- Toshiro la observo.

Eso no tienes por qué decírmelo, ya se lo había prometido a su hermano también y a mí mismo- esto último se le escapo y él se sonrojo, tomoyo solo rio un poco.

Sakura se gana muy fácilmente a las personas, es un extraño don el que tiene ella- dijo sonriendo- en fin, será mejor que la llevemos a su cuarto, ¿crees poder cargarla hasta su recamara?-pregunto.

Claro-contesto la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, después la dejo cuidadosamente- bien ahora solo quitare sus manos de mi cuello- pero al intentar quitarlos Sakura se aferraba mas.- Daidouji ayúdame- esta comenzó a reír de una forma maliciosa mientras sacaba su cámara nuevamente.

Oh! Cierto, olvide decirte que una vez que Sakura se pesca de algo o alguien mientras duerme no la pueden quitar fácilmente- dijo mientras grababa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?, ayúdame Daidouji-dijo este estirando su mano totalmente sonrojado- deja de grabar!

Lo siento, pero no, creo que te tendrás que quedar con ella- dijo tomoyo- ni siquiera su hermano ha podido quitarla de encima y entre más te resistas mas te apretara, bien me voy a dormir bye-bye- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Espera!- dijo casi gritando.

Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo-murmuro Sakura entre sueños cerca de su oído el cual hizo que cayera y de alguna forma Sakura quedo arriba de él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Esto está mal..- dijo Toshiro mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Gracias Toshiro- murmuro Sakura.

Me… llamo por mi nombre- dijo él y vaya que se escucha bien con su voz después la abrazo un poco- pero ¿qué es lo que me pasa contigo Kinomoto?- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Así se quedaron toda la noche por la mañana Toshiro comenzó a escuchar cuchicheos así que abrió sus ojos lentamente y no podía creer lo que veía frente a él estaba Ichigo y Matsumoto el primero con una cámara apuntando hacia él.

Sonríe- dijo Ichigo para después tomarle una foto.- ha pero mira que lindos se ven aunque deberías haber reído un poco Shiro-chan esa cara de enojo no te va con esta situación o mira se sonrojo ahora- dijo para tomarle otra foto.

Definitivamente tienes que pasarme esas fotos-dijo Matsumoto después se acercó para picarle el brazo- se me hizo raro que no viniera ayer a dormir, pero veo que estaba muy ocupado CA-PI-TAN- dijo riendo todo se comenzaba a poner medio frio.

MAT-SUU-MOO-TOO!- Dijo completa enojado esta se tensó un poco sabía que se había pasado

Aaaaiiii capitán- se paró firme y medio sudando.

KU—ROO-SAA-KII- Dijo observándole con mirada de hielo.

No aguantas nada Shiro- chan- dijo el bufando- de todos modos tengo lo que quería- rio maliciosamente.

Pues también tengo video si les interesa- dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa, Ichigo y Matsumoto corrieron con ella y le tomaron las manos.

Eso sería excelente – dijeron a unísono.

Ya cállense!- dijo Toshiro.

El único que gritas eres tu Shiro- dijo Ichigo tallándose el oído y se escucharon unos pasos de las escaleras todos voltearon.- parece que alguien viene ¿Quién será?

¿Pero qué hacen todos en el cuarto de mi hermana?- dijo Touya después hubo un silencio de ultratumba todos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato esperando las reacciones mientras Ichigo , Matsumoto, Rukia, Yukito y Tomoyo observaban a ambos Toshiro tenía cara de espanto y levanto sus manos y a un muy furioso Touya.

Ee—espera, no… no es lo que piensas- dijo Toshiro.

Mocosooo- dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía lo cual espanto a todos- QUITA TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANAAAAAA!-dijo gritando de cólera, después Sakura de despertó un poco.

¿Porque hacen tanto ruido? No me dejan dormir y hoy no hay que ir a la escuela- dijo ella mientras tallaba su ojo y bostezaba y apretaba lo que estaba abrazando levanto su mirada para ver la de Toshiro- oh buenos días Hitsugaya-kun-dijo esta aun media dormida y después reacciono- ¿HISTUGAYA?! ¿pe-pero que ha-haces a-aquí?- dijo ella después vio a su hermano- HE- HERMANO.- Touya estaba a punto de golpear a Toshiro pero Yukito lo paro.

Touya no creo que sea buena idea no puedes sentir ese frio que se siente- le susurro- definitivamente está enojado- dijo señalándolo

Baah, que va a estar enojado si bien que estaba abrazando a mi hermana- dijo esto aún enojado, Sakura se sonrojo y Toshiro también.

Pero también Sakura estaba muy abrazada de el- abrió por primera vez Rukia en todo lo que llevaban en la habitación, los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

Ya, ya, ya – dijo Tomoyo terminando de grabar- yo les explico, lo que sucede es que ayer Toshiro me ayudo a subir a Sakura, Sakura como podrás saber Touya cuando se pesca de algo o alguien mientras duerme no se suelta ni con una espátula ni nada- dijo ella divertida- Shiro-kun lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse dormido pero debiste ver como se quería soltar mira- y le enseño lo que había grabado todos comenzaron a reír menos Touya Sakura y Toshiro, lo cual los últimos dos estaban totalmente rojos.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué abrazaba a mi hermana?- dijo Touya viéndolo con recelo.

Estaba dormido ni siquiera sabía que la había abrazado- dijo el mintiendo un poco.

Mas te vale que no te quieras pasar de listo- dijo Touya – porque si no te las veras conmigo- dijo esto mientras se daba un golpe en la palma de su mano.

Bien que les parece si le hago de desayunar- dijo Yukito y todos asintieron- vamos abajo.

Si vamos ¡!- dijo Matsumoto mientras tomaba el brazo de mi hermano y bajaba con él, volteo a vernos y nos giño el ojo.

Oye suéltame-decía Touya enojado. Y todos iban detrás de ellos y detuve a Toshiro.

Lo- lo siento Hitsugaya-kun, te he metido en un problema y tú solamente ayer me estabas consolando además de eso me quede completamente dormida- dije mientras me inclinaba en forma de disculpa me levanto la mirada y sin previo aviso me dio un beso se quedó así un rato hasta que escuchamos que nos hablaban nos separamos los dos estábamos sorprendidos pero él se sereno.

Enseguida bajamos- dijo el bajando después volteo a verme un poco sonrojado- ¿no vienes?- yo estaba completamente estática ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Mi corazón comenzó a latir pero cambie completamente cuando sentí una presencia y el también.

¿Un hueco?- pregunte- están afuera de la casa- dije mientras salíamos corriendo – Yue protege a mi hermano y kero protege a tomoyo- ambos asintieron pero eso no evito que se asomaran Ichigo Rukia y Matsumoto, también nos siguieron mientras tomaban su soul-candy y Hitsugaya hizo lo mismo.

Escóndanse- les ordeno Hitsugaya sus cuerpos asintieron al salir.

Esto no es un hueco ni si quiera parece un menos, parecen personas normales- dije.

Arrancar- dijo Rukia seria.

¿Arrancar?- pregunto mi hermano espantado esa presión que sentían era muy fuerte.

Mi nombre es Ulquiorra- dijo este y he venido a hablar contigo- dijo mientras señalaba a Sakura.

Continuara….


End file.
